


From A Shell: Road to Redemption

by Lyneea, Menecairiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Make Up, Hawkeye needs a hug, Iron Man Gets Laid, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyneea/pseuds/Lyneea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menecairiel/pseuds/Menecairiel
Summary: Following the cargo plane crash, Tony Stark is trying to pick up the trail of his stolen tech with the help of a detective. Unbeknown to him, Hawkeye is also on the same trail, using a friend's place as a safehouse. In Wakanda, Bucky Barnes is unfrozen and cured of his mind control, however struggling with what he has done he asks Steve to take him back home – to Brooklyn. Steve agrees, reluctantly knowing that he is now branded a war criminal. At the same time, a new super soldier has woken up after over 60 years in cryogenic sleep -by Tony Stark’s bastard half-brother.





	1. The Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress between myself and Lyneea, currently being written. I am behind in posting it, but will do some chapters in bulk.

_And the Earth spins 'round while the people fall down,_   
_And the world stands still, not a sound, not a sound._   
_There is love, there is love to be found._   
_In the worst way, in the worst way, in the worst way._

* * *

 

The man behind the wheel frowned slightly as he drove down the road, one hand on the wheel, the other resting beside him as if ready to change gears. His brown hair was longish, hanging free, his skin slightly tanned and the stubble showing he wasn't a man who believed in shaving. It was warm. Sunny. Despite that, he wore a henley and jeans, his left hand uncovered for once but the sun caught the metal. The road was new but had been put over an old one. Bucky Barnes knew this road. He had marched down it, a prisoner. And marched back, a free man beside his best friend. Beside the man next to him. He glanced to the side, to see him, before his eyes went back to the road. It was quiet. Too quiet. "You gonna talk or put the music on?" he asked aloud, pulling himself from what felt like bittersweet memories. But if he remembered, Steve would too. And he didn't want Steve to linger on stuff like that.  
  
Steve glanced to him with surprise, letting out a soft breath. He smiled softly, but there was a hint on worry in his eyes, that had been there every since they'd pulled him out from cryo. It was so good to have Bucky back again. The real Bucky, free from control. But....it was hard seeing him so troubled. "It's a beautiful place."  
  
"Mm...it is," Bucky said before he gave a small nod. "This was a good idea. A road trip. Less chance of anyone catching us if we enter a large international airport."  
  
"It was T'Challa's idea," Steve admitted with a small smile, shaking his head. It still stung, the thought that he was considered a criminal.  
  
 Bucky glanced over at Steve before he reached out to touch his hand. "Yeah," he said and looked back at the road. He looked at the rear view mirror and slowed down, letting a car overtake them...but when it got closer than Bucky liked he swore at the driver in Italian, letting go of Steve's hand to gesture rudely.  
  
Steve looked to him with surprise, tsking with a click of his tongue. "Language..."  
  
Bucky huffed and sat back, eyes narrowed and on the road. "That sort of driving will get someone killed..."  
  
Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he looked into the mirror. "Why doesn't he just overtake us?"  
  
"Because he's an idiot..." Bucky said, both hands on the wheel now. He let out a soft breath, clearly trying to stay cool and calm.  
  
Steve watched for a long moment before glancing to Bucky. "Just pull over...he'll have to overtake then."  
  
Bucky nodded before he indicated and pulled over, taking a deeper breath as he watched the car drive past them. He narrowed his eyes dangerous though, biting back a curse at the man in his sports car.  
  
Steve watched him for a long moment, searching his features. He reached out, laying his hand on his arm. "It's okay," he said softly.  
  
Bucky nodded weakly before he looked at him for a moment, a small smile curling his lips. "Sorry...I am not used to driving...civilised."  
  
Steve gave him an easy smile, squeezing his arm. "It's fine," he assured, shaking his head. "Just don't make me wash your mouth out with soap...."  
  
Bucky laughed at the words, shaking his head before he looked around. He took a moment before pointing. "Through there...was the basecamp. Where you had your USO show."  
  
Steve looked to him with surprise for a long moment before looking through to where he pointed. He let out a shaking breath, his eyes unfocussed for a long moment. He got out of the car without warning, walking for it.  
  
Bucky followed, locking the car and jogging to catch up. He walked beside him, in silent...letting Steve retrace the steps. The road they walked on now was overgrown, abandoned...nature had reclaimed it. And yet the gravel was there. It was familiar.  
  
Steve crouched down with a frown, tracing his fingers through it as he let out a long, unsteady breath. "I felt like such a fool."  
  
Bucky stopped, watching him before he smiled to himself. "Maybe. But it brought you here. And from here you came and saved me."  
  
Steve looked up to him with surprise, holding his breath at how he put it. "It was worth it," he whispered.  
  
"Glad you think so. You know, for my own skin," Bucky said lightly, eyes shining as he watched him before he reached to touch his hair.  
  
Steve leant gently into the hand, letting out a soft breath. "He tried to stop me," he said quietly. "He never bothered after that."  
  
Bucky knelt beside him after a moment before he looked around. "We marched into this camp. And you were greeted like the hero you was."  
  
Steve frowned at that, shaking his head as he watched him, touching his arm. "You were the hero. You all were."  
  
Bucky let out a soft breath, looking ahead rather than at him. "I was so proud of you," he said after a moment. "But I also saw something else in it. You...stepped out of my shadow. And shone brighter than anyone else. I had to share my Steve with the world."  
  
Steve looked to him at that, letting out a soft breath before shaking his head. "It was never the same Steve," he said quietly. "Only you had him."  
  
Bucky looked at him for a moment with surprise before he smiled at the words. "Steven Grant Rogers."  
  
Steve smiled softly at that, glancing down as he let out a gentle breath. "I came here...with....hopes to make a difference. And they put me on the stage, with those girls. So much has happened since then."  
  
Bucky nodded in agreement before he smiled. "You walked around all those girls...and still you went for the gutsy Brit lady."  
  
Steve looked to him with surprise before laughing softly, blushing slightly. "I didn't exactly 'go for her' either."  
  
"No....I suppose not," Bucky said with a small smile, shaking his head. "Still...her niece..."  
  
"Another brave lady," he said softly, shaking his head with a weak smile. "I should never have dragged her into it."  
  
"She went in with open eyes," Bucky said and suddenly grinned. "And lips..."  
  
Steve’s blush deepened at that as he looked down with a soft laugh. "She is a nice lady," he said softly, looking to him knowingly. "Too nice for the two of you to have been staring at her...."  
  
"Was just making sure she treated you right," Bucky said lightly and smiled, touching his back.  
  
Steve chuckled gently at that, watching him with warmth. "She is...nice," he said lightly. "Just...nice."  
  
Bucky looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "She isn't Miss Carter," he said quietly. He knew Steve liked Peggy a lot. She had been the girl for him.  
  
Steve was silent for a long moment, holding his breath as he looked out over the grown over grounds, where they'd all been together...in harder, darker times. "We understood."  
  
Bucky nodded and looked around, considering it for a long moment. "It was so long ago. And a harsh time. But I miss it. I miss...the way I was."  
  
"I know what you mean," Steve assured quietly as he looked to him with a frown. "It was a....dark, bloody, filthy war. But it was ours. And we were cheated out of seeing the end to it.""  
  
"We missed all the celebrations," Bucky said with a small smile, shaking his head before standing.  
  
"We missed the hard-earned victory," Steve said quietly, taking gravel up between his fingers, rubbing it between the fingertips to feel. "I fought so hard to get out here. And all I wanted was to get you home again."  
  
"You...are taking me home," Bucky said after a moment's silence, his eyes gentle.  
  
Steve stood so he could meet his eyes, touching his arm. He smiled softly, nodding as he watched him. "It's been a long time coming, but I'll get you home, Bucky, I promise."  
  
Bucky watched him before he moved close, to hug him. "Thank you," he said quietly, with a small smile.  
  
Steve closed his eyes, holding onto him tightly with relief, swallowing hard. It felt so good, to hold him again, alive and well. Not as well as he had been, but well enough to heal.  
  
Bucky frowned as he felt how tightly Steve was holding on. He tightened his own grip, shifting his head to rest his cheek against Steve's hair. "It's okay now, Steve. Don't worry about a thing."  
  
Steve smiled softly at the words, his eyes closed as he held him. "I think it can be," he whispered. "When we get you home, it will feel better."  
  
Bucky nodded before he touched the back of his neck. "Not been back in Brooklyn since I shipped out."  
  
Steve nodded gently, an almost sad smile on his lips. It had been so long for him. "It is...different," he warned, touching his arm. "But....the skeleton is the same. The heartbeat's the same."  
  
Bucky smiled at the words before he shook his head. "If I can see how it was with how it is, it is home."  
  
Steve nodded, watching him with love for a long moment, touching his cheek with a tender hand. "What we fought for."  
  
Bucky leant into the touch, letting out a shaky breath at what Steve said. He didn't feel he had fought very well. But he was here. And Steve was here. It felt...good...to have Steve touch him so tenderly.  
  
"I'm glad the journey brought us here," Steve said quietly, shaking his head. "It feels....right to come through here, on our way home."  
  
Bucky nodded gently before he took his hand, holding it. "The first night back here, as a free man...after the medic checked on me, you came into the tent."  
  
Steve glanced down with a blush, letting out a soft breath. "I couldn't stay away from you," he whispered, shaking his head.  
  
"Really?" Bucky asked with a smile, his eyes shining suddenly. "You missed me giving you a hard time, Steve? Is that it?"  
  
"Must be it," Steve laughed softly, looking away, the flush deepening as he held onto his arms. He was silent, watching the gravelly ground. "Missed my brother."  
  
Bucky looked at him before he touched he lifted his hand enough to brush his fingers against his cheek. "Missed you too," he whispered quietly, watching his face. "Dreamt of you."

  
“I am here now,” Steve said, frowning before he let out a breath. “I will always be there for you. Even when you were the Winter Soldier, I would…I was there for you.”  
  
Bucky watched Steve closely before he smiled weakly, nodding gently. "I...owe him a lot," he admitted softly. But despite the programming being gone, Bucky didn't want to tell Steve he was still in there. That he could tap into that side of...himself, he supposed. The survivalist.  
  
"I owe you a lot," Steve whispered, shaking his head, caressing the longer hair in his hand for a moment.  
  
Bucky leant into the touch with a soft sigh. "You owe me nothing, punk..."  
  
"I owe you everything," Steve corrected, his hand moving down to his back, letting out a soft breath of relief.  
  
Bucky smiled and rested his head against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Really? Because I am not so sure about that, Steve."  
  
"I am," Steve replied firmly, a small smile coming to him at the feel of him close. "My head's in the wrong place...."  
  
Bucky frowned at the words before he kissed his ear, the one that had never had any real hearing in it. Before now. Now, Steve Rogers was healthy. "Then we take our time to set it straight. We got time now."  
  
"Just us," Steve agreed softly, letting out a slight breath. It was the only good thing to have come out of the mess. He was a criminal, but it meant he had time for Bucky.  
  
Bucky nodded as he stroked over his hair, smiling at the words. "Ready to head back to the car?" he asked Steve, but his tone said there was no rush.  
  
Steve took a final look around before nodding, letting out a soft breath. "I think it's time to leave this behind."  
  
Bucky looked at him before he nodded, his eyes gentle as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they started walking. "Walk away with our heads held high."


	2. Lost items? Get a Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is still looking for his missing tech, but not wanting the Avengers involved he has hired someone...

_From a little shell at the bottom of the sea,_   
_With the Earth and the Moon and the Sun above me_

* * *

 

Tony Stark frowned as he looked at the items before him. He was in a warehouse. His own warehouse, of course. And on the large screen was the inventory. He tapped the plug in his ear. "And Happy...next time, maybe we should have some Iron Men flying *with* the dangerous inventory," he said and hung up, running his hands over his face. "I need a drink..." he looked at the screen, several items in red. The missing one. The new shield he had been working on. Thor's belt, that Thor had left around because apparently it was a bit tight...and all the usual dangerous 'will get us all killed' things. He was glad Peter had stopped this from getting worse, but still...a lot had gone missing.  
  
"Mr Stark?" a redhead knocked on the door even as she entered, glancing to the man with her. "Mr Blakely here to see you..."  
  
Rhett Blakely moved in and took a look around before his eyes settled on the familiar face in front of him. Familiar from the TV screen at least. "You wanted a meeting?"  
  
Tony turned to face him before he smiled and offered his hand. "Yes, of course. Tony Stark. I would like to hire your services."  
  
Rhett took the hand as he met his eyes, his own blue eyes watching him intensely. "Would it be to do with this?" he asked quietly, pulling out a small, purple stone from his pocket, a light pulsing from it.  
  
Tony looked at it before he nodded, and reached for a glove. He put it on and took the stone, moving to put it on a box and sealing the box. "That might go boom..."  
  
"I'm so glad I brought it on my motorbike...." Rhett said lightly, shaking his head as he looked to the list. "Is this all the stuff that's still missing from the plane?"  
  
"Yes..." he said and looked at Rhett, studying him. "In the wrong hands, it could start a war. Some mystical alien things, Asgardian tech...my own stuff..."  
  
Rhett frowned at the words, nodding as he looked to him. "I believe this started when the wrong hands tried to get it?"  
  
"Yes," Tony said quietly, nodding weakly. "Yes, it started with that. Spiderman stopped it. Luckily."  
  
"Spiderman...?" Rhett looked to him with surprise, letting out a soft breath. "My contacts tell me he is about 12..."  
  
"Hey, he is older than that. I think..." Tony said with a slight frown before he let out a breath. "I need help. We dropped the ball on this. I dropped the ball on this."  
  
"Do I get your chequebook on this one?" Rhette looked to him, holding his breath. He wore a white shirt and a narrow black tie. His jacket was well cut but old now. He could do with a Stark cheque.  
  
Tony looked at him for a moment before he chuckled softly. He reached into his pocket and offered him a credit card. "Use this instead. Chequebooks are so....2000."  
  
Rhett gave a small, half smile at that, taking the card. "Then let’s work on that list, hm?"  
  
Tony nodded as he held his eyes, searching them. "It's a bit...urgent," he said and frowned. "Like I said, in the wrong hands...this would hurt someone."  
  
"Okay, then let's prioritise what we need to track down first," Rhett slipped his jacket off, moving to sit down.  
  
Tony nodded as he sat down with him, getting the list. He touched the one saying 'Thor's belt'. "This one, because Thor will be angry..."  
  
Rhett arched an eyebrow at that, looking across to him. "At you, not me," he replied lightly, reaching out to the screen. "Do you have pictures for me? Readings?"  
  
Tony nodded and brought up the item for him to see. The belt looked like it belonged on a cosplayer though. "Asgardians have...little style."  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Rhett chuckled, shaking his head, lifting his phone to take a picture of the picture on his basic Samsung. "Luckily, I have a few thoughts on his already."  
  
"Good," Tony said even as he stared. At something that looked so old he could have sworn he had seen it at a museum. Sure, a Museum of Technology, but even so…"Do you want a new phone? You need a new phone..."  
  
Rhett looked to him with surprise before looking down at his phone with a frown. "It's new...I got it...well....about a year and a half ago..."  
  
"Okay, that in your hand is a relic from a lost time..." Tony said and shook his head, taking his own phone out. "Here. Try this."  
  
Rhett scrolled through it with an arched eyebrow, letting out a soft breath. "And this is like something from the future...." he cleared his throat, tilting his head at a picture of him with a woman. "Decent camera..."  
  
"You like that?" he asked with a small smile to Rhett, his eyes playful. "I'll get you one. It's handy. Also has some extra software in it."  
  
"And can I make calls on it?" Rhett asked dryly, meeting his eyes with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, you can. And text. And take photos..." Tony leant closer, watching him. "Good battery life, waterproof, fireproof..."  
  
"Fireproof?" Rhett looked to him with surprise before chucking, nodding. "Now that could come in handy, in our line of work."  
  
Tony nodded and stood, taking his own phone and motioned for him to follow. "Let's go to my office..."  
  
Rhett picked up his jacket, following him as he looked around. "Word has it they were using alien tech to get to yours."  
  
"Indeed," Tony shook his head before he frowned. "I blame the government. I offered to clean up New York...but nope. Too much damage already done apparently."  
  
Rhett glanced to him at that, letting out a long breath. "is that why you called me in instead of them?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes, I don't trust them anymore. They're either corrupt or stupid," Tony breathed before he rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Anyway. I need this done before they get to it as well."  
  
"I can lead them down a few blind turns," Rhett assured him, shaking his head with a slight frown.  
  
Tony nodded as he went to pour them both a drink. "I was really impressed by your...knowledge."  
  
Rhett looked to him with surprise before letting out a soft breath. "A lot has happened in the last few years. Many people know...small bits and pieces of it. The key is trying to map all of it."  
  
"And you know how," Tony said and offered the glass to him. "My Dad would approve."  
  
"I doubt it. It doesn't involve fancy inventions," Rhett chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "Just....old fashioned people."  
  
"He appreciated that too," Tony said lightly as he watched the other man closely before he handed him a mobile phone, searching his eyes  
  
Rhett looked to the phone before finally taking it, letting out a soft breath. "And do you?"  
  
Tony looked at him with surprise before he smiled slowly. "Of course I like people. They're...people."  
  
"In your work? From what I hear, you're more into working with tech," Rhett shook his head with a half smile.  
  
"Ah, work is different," Tony admitted and shook his head. "You are not wrong. I can lock myself in a lab for weeks and...invent."  
  
"So my sources tell me," Rhett nodded, letting out a soft breath. "I'll be sure to make your job my top priority," he nodded....in reality, it was his only job for the time being, but Stark didn't have to know that.  
  
"Well, I appreciate it. And who are the sources?" Tony asked as he leant closer, with clear curiosity rather than anything else.  
  
A small smile pulled at the corner of Rhett’s lips as he held his eyes. "Well I can't tell you that, or they won't be my sources anymore."  
  
"Ooh..." Tony narrowed his eyes before he smiled. "Touché..." he sat back before he sipped his drink.  
  
Rhett chuckled, standing as he took a breath, slipping his suit jacket back on. "I should make a start on this. But....before I go...it would be good to see your labs...." he paused, shaking his head. "For...research, of course," he added quickly, not wanting to sound like he cared either way.  
  
Tony nodded, considering it for a moment. "Sure," he said before he chuckled. "I think you would like it. It is not fully set up yet."  
  
"Not like the Tower? I heard that was the best around," Rhett said quietly, following him into the lift.  
  
"Well, I had to..." Tony stopped himself before he sighed softly, shaking his head. "I had to sell up and I am still setting up here. Stark Tower had everything at the time."  
  
"It did...but then you and your assets came under government control, so you decided to filter everything off and away from their eyes and hands, yes?” Rhett said lightly.  
  
 "Yes," Tony said as he got into the lift, pressing his thumb against the panel. "Sherlock, labs," he smiled to himself. He had changed Friday out with a new personality and voice.  
  
"Have...you heard from the Captain?" Rhett asked quietly, glancing to him with a frown.  
  
"No," Tony said before he looked at him, searching his eyes. "I follow the law after all."  
  
"You really buy into all of that he's a criminal crap?" Rhett asked bluntly, frowning as he watched him.  
  
"Doesn't matter, he is a war criminal and if I knew where he was I'd have to let the authorities know," Tony said as he looked at him.  
  
"Bollocks," Rhett shook his head with a frown, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
Tony chuckled softly at his reaction before he shrugged. "So I don't look for Rogers."  
  
"Hm..." was all Rhett said, shaking his head at the whole mess. Rhett walked out of the lift as the doors opened, and he stopped soon after. His usual cool, 'don't give a damn' expression fell from his face as he looked around the lab with awe. "Wow...."  
  
Tony looked around with a pleased smile, walking over to the long table, touching the tools there. "So here we are. Not all unpacked, but enough for me to work."  
  
"What are you working on at the moment?" Rhett asked quietly, moving to a robot arm, reaching out to touch it.  
  
Tony met his eyes, searching them before he chuckled. "Let me show you...and Number One, high five our guest."  
  
The robot arm moved suddenly, upwards, clearly trying to high five Rhett.  
  
Rhett jumped at the movement before chuckling, highfiving the hand with a small smile. "Number One...catchy..."  
  
"Well, it is better than 'Douche' which he was for a week after he broke something," Tony said and pressed a few buttons, the wall opening up...and the new Iron Man suit being pushed out.  
  
Rhett looked to it with wide, dark blue eyes, moving over to look at it. "A new model?" he reached out, touching the metal.  
  
"Yes," Tony nodded as he watched with a small smile. "Able to go higher, faster...and fight. And carry more. I wanted something...that would last."  
  
"Always improving, hm?" he glanced back to him with a small smile.  
  
"I like to keep busy," he said as he looked over at the computer screen. "I am just starting to install the programme. Sherlock, how are we doing?"  
  
"At 25 percent, Sir," the male voice said, with a clear British accent and, if nothing else, sounding slightly bored.  
  
"You hail from my part of the world?" Rhett chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced upwards.  
  
"Mr Stark has some issues and the only thing that can help is a rational voice."  
  
"And thank you, Sherlock. Embarrassing..." Tony said and looked up, rolling his eyes. But he preferred this voice over Friday’s. Friday had been good, but he had missed JARVIS. And since JARVIS was now Vision, and that was frickin’ confusing on a good day, he had built himself a new one. Sherlock.  
  
"Issues, hm?" Rhett glanced to Tony with a small smile, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Tony shook his head with a small smile. "I missed JARVIS' voice," he admitted before shrugging. "This is close."  
  
Rhett just watched him for a long moment before glancing down, letting out a soft breath. "I should get on to this," he said quietly, heading for the lift.  
  
"Hey," Tony looked at his back before he smiled weakly. "You know how to put your SIM card into the new phone?"  
  
"Of course...” Rhett said lightly as he turned back to him. "No," he added with a slight frown. "Will it even work with that one?"  
  
Tony smiled as he nodded, holding his hand out to Rhett. "Old phone and new phone please," he said with a playful smile.  
  
"Yes, Sir..." Rhett handed them over with a slight chuckle. "It's....secure, right? I mean...I handle some pretty sensitive information."  
  
"Encrypted and safe..." Tony said and moved to the table, opening both up. "The little green button is special. press it and your calls get encrypted too, for everyone outside whoever you are phoning."  
  
"Useful," Rhett said with interest, leaning in to look. "You're going to have to give me a tutorial for some of the new features when I get back," he admitted.  
  
"I will," Tony switched the sim cards and smiled to himself as he handed him the Stark phone. "Here. Have a look."  
  
Rhett scrolled through it, letting out a soft breath. "And you're just giving it to me?" he looked to him with a sceptically arched eyebrow.  
  
Tony flashed a smile and nodded, watching him for a long moment. “Yep. Because I am one of the good guys. Oh. And a show-off so…enjoy!”


	3. You Got To Know When To Hold 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton is hiding out at a friend's, picking up Stark's mess as per usual.

_But the world fell down with some people still around,_   
_There is love, there is love to be found._

 

* * *

 

 

Moving inside the apartment, Clint Barton shut the door quietly, taking his hat off. He'd taken to wearing either a baseball hat or hood whenever he went out, to obscure his face. Like a criminal. Because technically, that's what he was seen as. For fighting for liberty. A basic human fucking right. He sighed, setting his bag down...because it was the only safe way to carry his bow.  
  
In the kitchen, the man who lived there looked up from the book he was reading before he frowned. The oven was on, a lasagna cooking. He placed the book down and moved to the doorway, pushing his hands into the pockets on his jeans, the black tee shirt a few sizes bigger. Even so, Jack Wesson was a few inches taller than Clint and decently built. But he had used to be a soldier so working out was just one of those things. "Want a beer?" he asked, not bothering asking how he was. He could guess. He could tell.  
  
Clint glanced to him before nodding with a small, half smile, taking the bag to carry through to the kitchen with him. "Do we have any chasers?"  
  
"We do...but you might want dinner first," Jack said but with a small smile, shaking his head. He moved to the fridge and opened it, taking out two beers and opening them. "How did it go?"  
  
Clint let out a soft breath as he opened the bag, pulling out what looked like a metal baton. He twisted his wrist out, a red disc of energy forming in a 'shield'. When he twisted it the other way, the red energy lashed out like a stabbing blade from one end of it. "I think you can also set it to blow up as an energy grenade..."  
  
"Oh..." Jack frowned and moved closer, tilting his head. "That's a bit hard core, even for Stark..." he shook his head, sighing. "It was so much better when he made the normal, non-alien things that could kill us all."  
  
Clint nodded, switching it off before dropping it back into the bag. "Question is....do I give it back to Stark or use it to blow all his shit up."  
  
"Ah...you want a nice answer or a bad one?" Jack asked as he watched Clint, his eyes warm as he shook his head. "Because you know me...I can be harsh when I want to be."  
  
"So can I," Clint said quietly, dropping the bag onto the floor with a frown. "He left me in that cell, like a common criminal."  
  
Jack offered him the beer, searching his eye. "Clint..." his voice was quiet as he watched him. "It only pisses you off so much because you love him."  
  
Clint clenched his jaw at that, letting out a soft breath as he sat down. "Why am I even tracking down his missing tech?"  
  
"Because they can hurt people," Jack said and smiled weakly, sitting down with him. "And you're a good man, Clint Barton."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to be a good man," Clint leant back in his chair, watching him with a chuckle. "I should just....pull off a heist, live off it the rest of my days."  
  
"And do what? Get a nice farm in the Midwest?" Jack said before he grinned and stood, moving to check on the food. "Or buy a car and hit the road?"  
  
"Could do that one," Clit said quietly, watching him with a frown. "We could throw some things in a bag. Just...drive."  
  
Jack nodded as he took the lasagna out, smiling as he put it on the table. "Hit the road with no care, go where the road takes us..."  
  
"Live out of bags and motels," Clint said softly, watching him with gentle eyes.  
  
Jack grinned at the idea, looking at Clint. "Bad music, bad hygiene..." he teased and put down the plates for them. "Help yourself, Clint. You must be hungry."  
  
"Starving," Clint admitted with a weak smile to him. He took a good mouthful, having to blow out air at how hot it was, but moaning all the same. "Your cooking is so good..."  
  
Jack smiled as he started eating, but slowly. "Have to keep you fed, Clint. Couldn't have you live off crap."  
  
"Says you...you look like an action man doll," Clint chuckled, flashing a grin to him.  
  
Jack blushed and shook his head, biting his lip at that. "Once a soldier, always a soldier...so I still work out...but I enjoy food."  
  
"You still look like an action doll," Clint shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Or a Cap America one. They're a real thing, I've actually seen them. It's disturbing."  
  
"Because you know him," Jack said and shook his head, reaching for his beer. "I had one, growing up."  
  
Clint looked to him with surprise, shaking his head with a soft laugh. "You didn't....come on, you didn't...."  
  
"I did," Jack said, in all seriousness as he watched him. "My grandpa got it for me. And a poster too...so when you said you worked with him, I got all...blushy. He was my hero when I was a kid. Reason why I joined the Army."  
  
"You never told me that," Clint chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at his plate. "If it helps, he's pretty much exactly how you expect him to be in real life....complete with rebukes for cursing."  
  
Jack watched him before he chuckled as well. "It's weird, isn't it. Someone...like that being around..."  
  
"I think the most sickening part is that it's all real," Clint sighed, shaking his head as he looked to him with a small smile. "He's not even putting it on to look good...that's...all him."  
  
Jack watched him closely before he smiled and reached out, roughing his hair up. "Reminds me of someone else who is good..."  
  
Clint looked to him with surprise before laughing softly, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Me? No way.....too much grey in here. Especially now."  
  
"You've got a good heart, Clint," Jack said quietly before he frowned, touching the back of his neck. "I know that."  
  
Clint leant into the touch, letting out a soft breath as he searched his eyes. "It doesn't feel like it anymore."  
  
Jack swallowed before he leant closer, to kiss his hair. "I know. But take it from someone with a shattered moral compass...yours still work."  
  
"That's not how you are," Clint said quietly, shaking his head with a weak smile. "You're one of the best guys I know."  
  
"I make a conscious effort..." Jack grinned and pulled back, holding his eyes for a long moment.  
  
Clint chuckled, shaking his head as he ate, enjoying every mouthful. "So what should we do about the tech?"  
  
Jack continued to eat, considering it for a long moment before he smiled to himself. "Put it on his doorstep with a note. A sinister, but fun one."  
  
"Sinister?" Clint laughed, shaking his head with a small smile. "Do I have that in me?"  
  
"I'll help," Jack said with a sly smile, watching him before he chuckled and sipped his beer. "I might add 'son of a bitch' to it too..."  
  
Clint gave a weak smile, shaking his head. "We'd have to look him up. He's moved from Stark Tower, and I didn't get the invite."  
  
For a moment, Jack looked thoughtful before he smiled. "Let me find it out. I know someone who can dig stuff like that up."  
  
Clint nodded, letting out a soft breath as he watched him. "Okay," he said quietly. "Let's do it. Leave it on the doorstep for him."  
  
"Good," Jack said and sat back, his eyes shining. "Might as well have some fun. And you shouldn't be hunting down this on your own."  
  
"I know," Clint shrugged, shaking his head with a frown. "It's not even as if anyone asked me to either. I guess I'm just that damn sad...that I have nothing better to do.”  
  
"So you will work with me then?" Jack asked and smiled as he finished eating, taking a deeper breath.  
  
"Doing what?" Clint asked softly, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Washing your car and being your housekeeper?"  
  
"Us two, hunting the items down," Jack said as he held his eyes with meaning before he grinned. And it was a good excuse to distract Clint, yet something for himself to…keep his hands to himself. As long as he had known Clint, he had wanted Clint. Now that was just stupid, because Clint seemed disinterested in people on a sexual level. He had never seen him actually hook up with someone. So…Jack took what he could. He might be a dirty son of a bitch for it, for lusting after Clint, but as long as he didn’t let it slip they would be okay. He hoped.  



	4. Simple Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky are heading home. It is the same way that Bucky shipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this is a really short chapter! But I hope you enjoy it regardless.

_With the gods all gone and the souls making sounds,_   
_In the worst way, in the worst way, in the worst way._

* * *

 

Bucky let out a breath as he stood on the deck, feeling the air on his face. For a moment he just stood there...and it was like he could hear his company. Could hear the men joking and laughing, playing cards as they made their way across the Atlantic...towards war. He had never taken this journey by ship since. Oddly...it was as if he was coming home.  
  
"I love the sea air," Steve said softly, moving towards him as he touched his back, resting against the rail to look out with him. "If I wasn't a city boy at heart, I'd live by the sea."  
  
"Yeah, this is different than the Brooklyn docks," Bucky said after awhile before he looked over at Steve, holding his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Steve asked quietly, reaching out to brush his thumb against his jaw.  
  
Bucky leant into the touch, closing his eyes as he let out a soft breath. "Feels like I...am coming home...that this is the journey back."  
  
"It was a long time coming for you," Steve said quietly, shaking his head, understanding what he meant. The last time would have been on the way out on the ship.  
  
Bucky nodded before he turned to watch him properly. "We played cards. I won a lot," he suddenly said with a smile. "And talked about home. And a lot of...just talk about how we'd beat Hitler."  
  
Steve nodded, looking out with a weak smile, swallowing hard. "I wish I had been with you."  
  
Bucky looked at him before he reached out, to touch his chest. "You were," he finally said. "Your voice in my head."  
  
"I hope so," Steve smiled gently to him, watching him with warmth. "You're looking forward to getting home, aren't you."  
  
Bucky nodded with a quick smile, holding his eyes before he poked his chest. "I am looking forward to coming home as myself."  
  
"Good," Steve smiled gently to him, nodding as he held his eyes. He'd been torn when Bucky had asked him to take him home. He was a criminal. He wasn't welcome in his own home anymore. The place he had bled for and changed for. But when Bucky has struggled so much coming out of cryo sleep as himself, with coming to terms with his past...he knew he needed to go to home. So he'd promised to get him back, one way or another. "It's...nice being on the road with you too."  
  
Bucky nodded before he shrugged slightly. "I talk more than the other guy," he whispered before he smiled warmly.  
  
"I think you're happier to be with me too," Steve whispered, looking to him with gentle smile.  
  
Bucky leant close and hugged him, smiling as he rested his forehead against Steve's. "Winter Soldier liked you. Respected you."  
  
Steve held onto him tightly, letting out a soft breath, his hand on his back. "I was impressed," he said quietly. "Challenged."  
  
Bucky smiled weakly at that before he chuckled. "But what felt right was when I was me and fighting beside you"  
  
Steve nodded, letting out a shaking breath, looking down with pain. "It had been so long."  
  
His arms wrapped lovingly around him, a breath escaping him as he held him. "I know. For me too."  
  
Steve just enjoyed the feeling for a long moment, taking in the warmth of having him close again, reassuring him it was real. "It's nice out here," he whispered. "We can pretend we're rich and on a cruise."  
  
"Ha..." Bucky laughed warmly at the words. "Nah, this place isn't that swanky...but maybe third class..." he said and kissed his cheek.


	5. Abusin' Every One Of Them And Running Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barton leaves a present for Stark. A lot more happens.

_From a little shell at the bottom of the sea,_   
_With the Earth and the Moon and the Sun around me_

* * *

 

 

Clint sighed as he looked at the base, shaking his head lightly. It was no Stark Tower, he had to say that. He'd made fun of it...but it had been kind of cool. He looked to Jack with a half smile, grateful he had come with him, when he didn't have to. This wasn't his fight, yet there he was, with him. "Now or never I guess...let's drop the tech outside the door and get the hell out of here as fast as possible."  
  
Jack nodded as he smiled, eyes shining as he reached to touch his back. "Okay, cameras are currently on a loop..." he said softly.  
  
"Then no time like the present...." Clint dropped down from the wall they were perched from, heading at a low run towards the side entrance. He dropped the baton with the note, shaking his head with a frown. "Better move quickly..."  
  
Jack nodded as he smiled, moving quickly, frowning as he heard something. He looked up, seeing the Iron Man suit. "Hide," he breathed to Clint.  
  
"Fuck..." Clint sighed, heading off at a sprint over the grass, reaching for his bow on pure instinct, but didn't open it up.  
  
Jack glanced around before he realised he had nowhere good to hide. So he stood, because the Iron Man had an arm aimed at him and it looked like he was ready to fire. "I'm unarmed."  
  
"You are trespassing," Tony Stark's voice was firm. "And it would be easy to accidentally shoot you."  
  
"Is that what Iron Man is about now? Shooting unarmed civilians?" Clint asked with a frown, aiming his bow at him, refusing to leave him behind.  
  
"Clint..." the Iron Man suit slowly descended before standing...and powering down.  
  
Tony Stark opened the door and walked out, looking at Clint for a long moment before holding up his hands...and glancing at the package he saw on the ground.  
  
Clint let out a sharp breath at seeing him. He hadn't planned to actually see him. And he hadn't anticipated the kick of pain it gave him. He lowered his bow at seeing he was unarmed, letting out a soft breath. "Belongs to you."  
  
Tony nodded weakly, swallowing at the words. "You...gonna come inside?" he asked him, lowering his hands.  
  
Clint watched him with surprise, frowning as he searched his eyes. "Am I invited?" he asked quietly. "It's hard to tell these days. One day, I'm keeping watch on Stark Tower, the next, you put me in a cell like a common criminal."  
  
"Just me here right now. Maybe we can talk?" Tony asked as he watched Clint closely.  
  
Clint swallowed hard at that, holding his eyes for a long moment. A part of him wanted to stay angry at him for what he'd done. But it wasn't often Tony Stark said things like 'maybe we can talk'. He glanced to Jack before letting out a soft breath, walking towards Tony. "You're not playing Ross's cop anymore?"  
  
"No," Tony said as he held his eyes, searching them. "I...tried to help, when...I realised I had been played," he admitted when he was close enough to properly watch him. "Went with Cap'n."  
  
"Went with Cap'n?" Clint shook his head with disbelief. "You threw me in a cell, Tony...and if you hadn't noticed, Steve isn't here anymore! He's been driven away! After everything he's done..."  
  
"I know...I know!" Tony met his eyes, his breath catching. "After I left you, I found out I had been played...that Barnes wasn't the killer. So I followed and went to help Rogers. Just..." he looked down, frowning. "I found out what Barnes had done."  
  
"Then why have you blocked us out and treated us like damn pariahs?" Clint shook his head, frowning deeply, his throat tightening. "Why haven't you brought Steve home? After everything he's been through with Barnes, he needs to come home...he deserves his home!"  
  
"Because he sided with Barnes and he knew he had killed my parents!" Tony snapped, his breath catching before he looked down, frowning.  
  
Clint breathed hard at the words, watching him with dark eyes, his chest aching with them. "Don't you see it, Tony? He's in love with him...."  
  
Tony watched him with shock before he frowned, tilting his head. "Huh?" he asked, confused. "Steve's...in love with a dude?"  
  
"Yeah, happens sometimes..." Jack said before he glanced around. "Let's go inside, somewhere private and secure..."  
  
Clint let out a soft breath, nodding before meeting Tony's eyes. He knew that Tony wasn't exactly open to the idea...neither was Steve for that matter, but he was genuinely surprised he hadn't worked out how Steve felt about Bucky. It was there in his eyes, every time he looked at him. "If you want to hear any more..."  
  
Tony nodded softly before he opened the door, picking up the artefact before he smiled and walked through. "Smart ass," he whispered as he read the note, leading them to what was his office.  
  
"I thought that was meant to be you," Clint replied lightly, watching him with a frown as he moved inside, looking around as he folded his arms.  
  
"Clearly the roles have changed," Tony placed it down, carefully, before he turned to face Clint. He looked like he struggled for a moment before he took a deeper breath. "Clint, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well...." Clint stopped the angry words he'd been about to say when he'd realised what Tony had just said. Had he just said sorry? "What did you say?"  
  
Tony searched his eyes for a long moment, awkwardly swallowing. "I said...I am sorry, Clint," he said quietly.  
  
Clint watched him, taken aback for a long moment. "Not sure you've ever said that to me before," he said quietly. "Do you mean it?"  
  
Tony nodded as he watched him, frowning before he looked away. "So. Where do we go from here?"  
  
Clint watched him with relief at hearing the sincere apology, at knowing that maybe he felt regret or remorse. He moved to him, grabbing his arms to pull him against him, holding him tightly as he closed his eyes.  
  
Tony let out a shaky breath before he wrapped his arms around Clint, frowning. "Never meant to hurt you. Not for real. Meant to be a show so that they'd trust me and not follow me when I went to help Rogers. I never meant for them to treat you like that, to lock you up. I didn't think it through. I'm sorry, Clint."  
  
"It means....everything to hear that," Clint admitted with a frown, swallowing hard. "Missed you. I've been pissed off, but....I've worried about you too."  
  
Tony let out a breath before he forced an easy grin. "Hey, I am mean. Playboy billionaire hero. I am always good."  
  
Clint leant back enough to watch him, frowning as he held his eyes. "I know why you signed the Accords," he said quietly. "And you're wrong....it's not on you, Tony. None of it. Sometimes...bad shit just happens, and all we can do is try and limit the damage."  
  
Tony swallowed before he looked away. "Well, things are what they are," he whispered before he looked over at Jack. "Who is this then?"  
  
"Jack," Clint looked to him with a small smile, letting out a soft breath. "He's kept me hidden."  
  
"I owe you one then," Tony said as he watched the man, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"No," Jack shook his head before he chuckled. "No one owes me anything. It's Clint. I'd do anything for him."  
  
Clint gave a small smile to that, glancing back to Tony as he shook his head. "You shouldn't say that to a billionaire."  
  
Jack shrugged weakly, but with a warm smile. "But it is true. And besides, I don't need anything."  
  
"He's been helping me track your stuff down," Clint said quietly, shaking his head with a frown. "What a mess that was..."  
  
"Don't get me started, I've hired someone in to help me..." Tony said and sighed, moving to pour them some drinks. "Happy really took the eye off the ball on this one. As did I. If Peter hadn't been there..."  
  
"Peter? He's like...12," Clint shook his head with a chuckle, sitting on the desk as he watched him.  
  
"But he'd good at what he does," Tony offered the drink to Clint and smiled weakly. "I am trying to track down everything. You...did me a good turn by finding something."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Clint sighed and looked to the baton, shaking his head with a frown. "It's not like I've got anything else to do anymore."  
  
Tony frowned at how he put it before he nodded weakly. "I...I'm sorry."  
  
"Twice in one day, Tony? Careful, you'll strain something," Clint said softly, but with a slight chuckle.  
  
"It's my annual allowance. I used to save them for Pepper," Tony said and knocked his drink back, closing his eyes.  
  
"Used to?" Clint asked lightly, glancing to him as he took a glass.  
  
Tony met his eyes before he smiled weakly. "It's all gone a bit wrong again. I went wrong before, we tried again and the last weeks it has gone...bad again. It's over."  
  
Clint glanced down, nodding as he let out a soft breath. "Maybe it's time to stop chasing the girl who caught your attention because she wouldn't pull your pigtails...."  
  
Tony nodded before he held his eyes. "Besides. I'm not exactly...someone anyone should be with. Dangerous..."  
  
"Don't start that crap again, Tony," he frowned as he shook his head, letting out a long breath.  
  
Tony chuckled at that, holding a hand up. "Okay, okay. So instead...how can I repay you for your help, Clint?"  
  
Clint glanced to Jack, letting out a soft breath, sipping his drink slowly. "Help bring Cap home," he said quietly.  
  
Tony swallowed at the words before he frowned, looking away. "I...sure. I don't know what I can do to clear his name. And yours. I'm...trying, you know. Got some people looking into it."  
  
Clint searched his face for a long moment before frowning, touching his arm with a nod. "Thanks," he said quietly. After all, it wasn't his fault the government had gone crazy on their asses with the Accord crap. He'd just agreed to it. "He's been through a lot, Tony. Died...brought back, out of time, forced to live in this strange place...everything with Barnes....and still fought to help through it all. He doesn't deserve this...exile. He deserves his home. He needs it."  
  
Tony nodded weakly, the frown deepening. "Not sure I can make it all go away though..." he admitted quietly.  
  
"Maybe not, but you can protect him while he's here," Clint said quietly, watching him with a frown. "And...Barnes..."  
  
Tony tensed at the name, taking a slow and deliberate breath. "I will protect Cap'n," he said quietly.  
  
"And he needs you to protect Barnes," Clint said quietly, meeting his eyes with a frown. "Tony, it wasn't him..."  
  
"He killed my parents," Tony whispered as he shook his head, swallowing. "He killed my parents, Clint."  
  
"No he didn't....Winter Soldier did," Clint shook his head firmly, leaning to him with a frown. "Bucky Barnes didn't."  
  
Tony met his eyes at the words, letting out a shaky breath. "I can't separate those two in my mind."  
  
"So the people I killed, when I had Loki in my head....that was my fault then?" Clint asked bluntly, holding his eyes.  
  
"No..." Tony said quietly before he looked away. "This is different for me. It's not logic. It's emotion." And Tony Stark was shit with emotions.  
  
"It's exactly the same thing, Tony," Clint said quietly, reaching to squeeze his arm. "You just...you've so much still wrapped up with them. It's brought it all back."  
  
Tony swallowed before he pulled back, but slowly, a weak smile on his face. "Until I hear from Rogers...best not to dwell, right? And we have all of this to worry about."  
  
"Well, at least you have your weird...stabby...shieldy...thing back now," Clint shook his head with a tsk.  
  
"Yeah, I got no clue what it does either," Tony said with a small chuckle, taking a deeper breath. "So. I wish to hire you, Clint Barton."  
  
"Hire me?" Clint chuckled at that, arching an eyebrow with a grin before looking to Jack. "What should I charge him?"  
  
Jack grinned at the idea, his eyes warm as he considered it. "Well, you are eating me out of house and home..." he said playfully, but it was clearly a joke.  
  
"What do you say, Tony, would you be able to keep me?" Clint asked lightly as he watched him.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Tony said with a small, fond smile. "Whatever you want, Clint."  
  
Clint nodded with a small smile, looking to Jack as he let out a long breath. "You'll....join us? Right?" he asked quietly.  
  
Jack met his eyes before he nodded, his eyes gentle. "Of course I will, Clint," he said quietly.  
  
Clint nodded firmly before looking back to Tony. "Then that's decided. We'll help you get your shiny things back..."  
  
"Good," Tony said with clear relief, smiling warmly. "And...I'll keep you hidden. Don't worry about that."  
  
"It's not that hard," Clint admitted with a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "Shove my hood on and you don't even notice me."  
  
"You are good at what you do," Tony said softly before he smiled weakly. "Always have been."  
  
Clint gave a small smile to him at that, letting out a soft breath. "Is this a new soft centred Tony Stark we see here?" he teased lightly. "Less....lemon sherbet..."  
  
"Nah," Tony laughed softly, shaking his head. "Just...I appreciate your talents, Clint. That's all."  
  
It's why I like you," Tony chuckled, shaking his head with a small but fond smile. "I never thought I'd say it, but...I'll miss that tower."  
  
"Me too," Tony admitted after a long moment's silence before he shrugged. "But I have my own wing here that the others don't have access to.”  
  
Clint watched him with surprise at that, letting out a soft breath. "Labs?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, labs and living area," Tony said as he smiled with a shrug. "And..."  
  
"And...what?" Clint leant to him with interest, shaking his head as he watched him.  
  
"Some extra rooms," Tony said before he met his eyes, holding them. "For the old team." Because he had done it out of instinct.  
  
Clint searched his eyes, letting out a soft breath. "Are you inviting us to stay, Tony?"  
  
"Yes," Tony said as he held his eyes before giving a small nod. "If you want to, Clint."

Clint searched his eyes, letting out a soft breath. "Are you inviting us to stay, Tony?"  
  
"Yes," Tony said as he held his eyes before giving a small nod. "If you want to, Clint."  
  
Clint glance to Jack, letting out a soft breath. As pathetic as it seemed, he'd gotten attached to him. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of him not being close anymore. He'd gotten him through a really low patch...so low, he wasn't sure he was going to come out the other side.  
  
Jack looked at Clint before he smiled weakly. "Could I come as well?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Tony looked at Jack, surprised before he nodded. "Sure..."  
  
Clint let out a soft breath of relief, a small smile coming to him as he glanced his way. "I guess that's decided them."  
  
Jack nodded before he let out a breath. "You stay here, Clint. I'll go and get what we need from my place," he flashed him a grin.  
  
Clint nodded with a small smile. "Thanks," he said softly, but with meaning as he met his eyes.  
  
Jack nodded before he gently hit his arm. "Don't mention it. I'll show myself out."  
  
Clint watched him leave, letting out a long, tight breath. "We'll put things right, Tony."  
  
Tony smiled before he touched his shoulder, squeezing it. "I hope so anyway. Sooner or later."  
  
Clint gripped the hand, squeezing it with a nod. "We can, Tony," he said quietly. "We'll get Cap back. Get your things back. Tell Ross to go screw himself and burn the damn Accords for all I care."  
  
Tony held his eyes before he smiled weakly, nodding. "I...have been considering retirement."  
  
Clint watched him with surprise, searching his eyes. "But you can do so much."  
  
"With the Accords? No. Besides...there's new, shiny, younger people here who can do that job..." Tony said with a small smile. "I am just Tony Stark. Iron Man...should retire."  
  
"I don't think so," Clint shook his head with a slight frown. "Just ignore the Accords. They can't stop us doing the right thing. But whatever happens, you'll keep inventing, right?"  
  
"Only thing that silences my brain," Tony admitted before he smiled, ruefully, his eyes gentle.  
  
"Good, you should never stop that," Clint nodded with a grin, watching him fondly. "The world needs a Stark."  
  
"And I might very well be the last one," Tony said with a shrug, but there was a smile there too.  
  
"There's plenty of time to make a little Stark," Clint shook his head with a half smile.  
  
Tony laughed at the words before he leant closer. "If my little swimmers could do it, I'd have a football team by now."  
  
Clint laughed at that, shaking his head, his eyes shining with warmth. "Ways and means...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. How about me not being suited for it. I'm better making things...so...random question...can we trust your friend?" Tony asked as he met Clint's eyes.  
  
Clint searched his eyes for a long moment before letting out a soft breath. "Not such a random question..." he said quietly. "I wouldn't have gone into hiding with him if we couldn't."  
  
Tony nodded, but watched him carefully. "You known him long then?" he asked quietly. "I don't remember his face from SHIELD files."  
  
"Known him a while now," Clint nodded, letting out a soft breath. "He was a soldier, then went into freelancing..."  
  
"Like a lot of them end up doing," Tony mused before he chuckled softly. "He's pretty good looking."  
  
Clint looked to Tony with surprise before chuckling softly. "Says the man who couldn't believe that Cap could be in love with 'a dude'...."  
  
"Nothing gay about noticing if someone is attractive or not," Tony said softly, but with a small smile. "And it is...Steve. American 1940s hero..."  
  
"Well either way, yeah, you're right, he is good looking," Clint chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "Skilled too. Hell of a fighter."  
  
"Good to have in a scrap...might need him," Tony said as he smiled, nodding. "Come, let me show you the room."


	6. I Will Cover Up My Eyes And Pray It Goes Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a nightmare. Bucky wakes him up.

_There is love, there is love, there is love._

* * *

 

 

Bucky frowned as he heard the sound. A soft cry. He sat up and looked over at the other bunk, seeing Steve...tossing, turning...one hand gripping the blanket which was close to tearing. He pushed himself up and moved across, quickly, reaching to cover the clenched fist with his right hand while his left, cooler, went to Steve's forehead. "Steve...wake up. It's a nightmare. Wake up."  
  
Steve struggled against him, groaning deep in his throat, sweat on his skin. His eyes flickered open, but were still heavily drooped, struggling to wake up as he pushed at him.  
  
Bucky shifted onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him, cradling Steve's head to his chest. "Shhh....shh...."  
  
Steve pressed to him, his eyes blinking awake at the familiarity of it. He breathed him in, his scent settling him. He gripped him tightly, unaware of his strength as he pressed his face to his neck.  
  
Bucky smiled gently at feeling the strength of him, how tightly he was being held in return. He pressed a kiss to Steve's hair, stroking over his back. "There..."  
  
Steve let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard. "What did they do to you?" he breathed.  
  
Bucky stroked over his neck, smiling weakly before he kissed his forehead. "Do you really want to know, Steve?" he asked as he let out a soft breath.  
  
"Yes," Steve whispered, unable to look at him, his eyes closed with his face pressed to his skin.  
  
Bucky nodded before he rested his head against him. "When I was captured...I thought it was just torture. Others had gone before me. Into those rooms. I...they did things. Pumped me full of things that made it feel as if my blood had become acid. I...when you rescued me, I...didn't believe how quickly I recovered, physically. And then when I fell from the train...I remember bits and pieces. I had lost my am just above the elbow. The rest...they did afterwards. I remember being awake. I..." he paused, frowning at the memory. "The procedures continued. And the brainwashing. I tried to cling onto who I was. I tried to die. Neither worked in the end. Bucky was washed away from the pain and shame, stripped...and I became Winter Soldier. Someone who couldn't be hurt or humiliated. Someone who didn't care. Who survived."  
  
Steve frowned with pain as he spoke, his fingers clutching him as he let out a shaking breath against him. "I couldn't get to you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't reach you..."  
  
Bucky grinned before he stroked his ear. "Don't be sorry," he said softly. "You didn't know. And I fell...wasn't your fault. I got cocky..." he closed his eyes, swallowing. "And besides. I'd rather have lived through all that and be here with you, now, than to not have and been dead by now."  
  
Steve shook his head with a frown, letting out a shaking breath as he brushed his fingertips down the side of his face. "They hurt you...both before and after you fell. I would do anything to have stopped that. To take it away."  
  
Bucky leant into the touch, holding his eyes. "I know you would," he said softly before he smiled. "Any idea how healing that is? To hear it?  
  
Steve shook his head to the question, letting out a soft breath as he searched his eyes, hope in his own that something, however small, could make it better.  
  
The hope and sadness in Steve’s eyes nearly broke whatever heart Bucky Barnes had left. "It makes me feel...warm. Loved," Bucky said before he smiled gently. "Makes me believe that it's okay to feel bad about some stuff. And move on."  
  
Steve nodded, swallowing hard as he stroked his neck softly for a moment. "If you ever need to talk...about what happened....please talk to me, I'll always listen."  
  
Bucky smiled weakly, stroking over his back. "What, sit and pour out my sorrows like a little girl? Not my style, Steve," he said before he nodded, taking his hand to squeeze. "Tell me about your nightmare."  
  
"So you won't talk about what hurts you...but you think I should?" Steve smiled weakly, holding his eyes.  
  
"I'm...not ready yet," Bucky admitted before he leant to rest their foreheads together. "Just need to be straight in my head before poking that wound."  
  
"Okay," Steve whispered, touching his hair gently as he let out a soft breath. "It's okay. Whatever you need."  
  
"But you need to talk," Bucky said before he smiled to himself. "So...tell me, Steve."  
  
Steve was silent for a long moment, just feeling him close, letting out a shaking breath. "You hanging there. So close to me. Not being able to reach you. You falling. Captured. Being tortured. But it's all mixed up....I save you and the others, before the fall, but you're being hurt, and I can't get to you, I can't stop it...and then I'm fighting you, I'm the one hurting you..."  
  
Bucky swallowed at it, reaching to stroke over his neck, caressing. "It's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't how it happened," he said before he caressed his hair back from his forehead. "You didn't fight me. You fought him. And he would have killed you...and almost did." He had almost killed Steve, but he wasn't going to admit it to his face. It was difficult to keep the line.  
  
"I didn't care," Steve whispered, shaking his head as he pressed his face to his hair, letting out a long breath.  
  
"But I do," Bucky said and frowned, stroking over his back as he held him close. "I do, Steve."  
  
Steve was silent, holding breath against him, his hands on his back. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"Missed you too, punk," Bucky said softly, resting his head against him as he let out a soft breath. "Come...you are soaked in sweat..."  
  
"Sorry," Steve whispered with a frown, sitting up slowly, holding the edges of the bed. He watched the floor, his eyes dark. "I fought you," he said quietly. "I fought Tony. This isn't what all this was for."  
  
Bucky watched him as he stood, gently taking his hand and kneeling before him. "Steve. You found an assassin. And you fought Tony only to save me. I'm sorry that you had to do it."  
  
"I would do it again," Steve admitted, shaking his head as he let out a long breath. "I am....so tired, Bucky. I dream of what happened to you...or them...or the war...or the aliens...."  
  
"I know you are tired. So we are going home," Bucky said and stood, gently pulling him up and taking him to the small bathroom. He pulled the tee shirt off him, searching his eyes. "We are both going home to live our lives."  
  
"It's not my home anymore," Steve whispered, swallowing hard, touching his shoulder. "I'm a criminal there."  
  
"So am I," Bucky said before he shrugged, watching him. "You aren't a criminal. But it doesn't matter. We are going home and if they come for us...I will stop them," he smiled gently, nodding. "I will keep you safe and free, Steve."  
  
Steve searched his eyes before smiling softly. "This formula, having made this body....and here we are, decades later, and you are still making me feel better."  
  
"Still your Bucky," Bucky said quietly before he got the boxers off him, turning on the shower and pushing him inside.  
  
Steve took hold of his hand to pull him in with him, chuckling softly as the water got both of them. "Then you need to wash my hair."  
  
Bucky smiled and stepped inside, not caring if the tee shirt and boxers he wore got soaked. He reached for the shampoo, getting it on his hands before he moved to wash Steve's hair. "Better than the steel tub in the living room..."  
  
"This all is more than we could have dreamed of. Tickets on a fancy ship like this," Steve whispered with a smile.  
  
Bucky smiled as he nodded, rubbing gently at his scalp. "It's good. I am enjoying the luxury anyway..." he whispered as he washed his hair. Still so soft, felt the same under his right hand. It reminded him of…so much. The steel tub in the living room, boiling the hot water, mixing it with cold water to get it just right. Skinny legs pulled to a skinny chest, the shoulder blades sticking out as Steve ducked his head, swearing at him. It was a strange memory. A very strange memory. This body was so different. And yet the man inside was the same man, leaning into his touches.  
  
Steve smiled softly, letting out a long breath. They'd been keeping to themselves on the ship, to be safe. Perhaps it was a waste though. "Maybe....maybe we should go out to dinner tonight," he whispered. "I mean...to the up-market restaurant."  
  
Bucky watched him at the words before he chuckled. "Sure," he said and moved Steve so he could get his hair rinsed. "Dress up a bit?"  
  
Steve nodded, smiling gently as he watched him, letting out a soft breath. "We could spend some of that cash T'Challa gave us on some new suits."  
  
Bucky grinned at the words, nodding before he touched his shoulder. "Something to show off that body, Steve. No wonder Carter got weak at the knees.”  
  
Steve blushed at the words, glancing down as he let out a soft breath. "I will...never get used to the change in attitude towards me since this..."  
  
"They just finally see all I always saw in you," Bucky said and glanced down as well, a small smile on his lips. "I was jealous when I saw your change.”  
  
Steve watched with surprise before shaking his head with confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Steve, no one had a body like that," Bucky said and met his eyes before he shrugged. "And everyone noticed you. I had to share you with the world. But I got over it quickly. Don't worry about that."  
  
Steve searched his eyes with surprise. He had thought he had meant that he would want a body like it himself. "No one knows me. Just you."  
  
Bucky smiled gently, nodding before he took his hand to squeeze. "Still had to share you with the world. Would have been...selfish not to do so. Anyway..." he let out a breath before he chuckled. "Was a long time ago. Just...you deserve others to see how strong and beautiful you are. You deserve love."  
  
Steve shook his head with a weak smile, letting out a soft breath. "I...don't think that is in my destiny."  
  
Bucky held his eyes at the words before he laughed softly. "Steve, no such thing as destiny...not that sort. Some things, you have to claim for yourself."  
  
"Maybe some people aren't meant to have it," Steve whispered, shaking his head.  
  
Bucky watched him before he squeezed his shoulder. "You are loved," he whispered quietly. "I love you."  
  
Steve smiled softly at that, his heart aching as he held his eyes, stroking his arm. "And I love you....it is everything I need."  
  
Bucky nodded at that before he leant close, resting their foreheads together. "Okay," he said softly. "Better? Feel...calmer?"  
  
Steve nodded, letting out a long breath as he closed his eyes and held onto him. "Yes...yes, thanks to you, Bucky...."  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you," Bucky said as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. Trying not to think too much about the naked body pressed against his. Because…that was lay a lot of sin. This? This was Steve and he had held Steve many times in his life. Thankfully, he remembered them now. "Anything."

 

 


	7. The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go out for dinner. It's oddly nice.

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_For there'll be peace when you are done_

 

* * *

 

Steve let out a soft breath as he waited at the table. He'd reserved a table for two in the expensive restaurant on the ship, and it was out of the way, further back from the dance floor. He listened to the gentle piano music, his gaze casting over the table cloths and shining glasses and cutlery. Yes, this was above anything they'd have been able to afford back in the day. He let out a soft breath, looking down at the suit he'd bought earlier in the day. A blue so dark it was almost black, with a bowtie rather than a normal tie. It had been altered to fit, but they'd done a good job of it given the short time, he hadn't been able to see it. He let out a breath as he waited starting to worry if Bucky was okay.  
  
Bucky Barnes had struggled shopping. But in the end he had found a suit and gotten the jacket changed to fit his frame better. He had tied his hair back from his face...and shaved. He had shaved. It felt weird, that moment he had looked in the mirror and seen the shadow of a memory, of another time. The suit he had chosen was black, the shirt however was wine and the tie a red so dark it appeared black. He had liked it, but not been able to say why. He walked into the restaurant, ignoring the man who talked to him and just walked over to Steve, smiling as he watched him. "You scrub up nicely, Steve. Look respectable."  
  
Steve stood quickly when he saw him, watching with awe. His breath hitched at how handsome he was, making him smile softly. "You look like a film star."  
  
Bucky smiled warmly, shaking his head. "No...that's your look," he said softly, running his eyes over him. Weak at the knees, suddenly so close to blushing. Strange. His heart was racing as he watched him.  
  
Steve smiled warmly as he pulled his chair out a little so he could sit before retaking his own seat. "Did they have to alter your suit?" he whispered.  
  
Bucky sat down before he nodded, watching him. "Just the shoulders of the jacket and do the waist in a bit...not too bad," he said before he chuckled. "You?"  
  
"Same," Steve laughed with relief, shaking his head. "I don't feel too bad if it wasn't just me."  
  
"No, it's both of us," Bucky laughed softly before he shook his head. "I am not used to it, not really..."  
  
"Same, the closest was my uniform," Steve chuckled softly to him, watching him with warmth. "It suits you though..."  
  
"Suits you too," Bucky said before he shook his head, considering it. "You know I could never afford this sort of thing."  
  
"Same," Steve shook his head with a small smile. "I'll have to thank T'Challa when I speak to him next. He's done a lot for us."  
  
"He has. I didn't deserve it," Bucky smiled before he reached out to touch his hand. "He did a lot for me when he didn't have to."  
  
"He saw in you what I see in you," Steve said softly, turning his hand up to brush to his with a small smile.  
  
Bucky smiled gently before he shook his head. "What do you see, Steve? I mean...now?"  
  
Steve watched him with surprise at the question, smiling softly. "My Bucky," he said gently. "The man who can make anything happen."  
  
Bucky swallowed before he nodded, looking down. "So...Bucky and Steve. Having dinner in a posh place." Because he needed to distract them for what had been said. Even after all he had done, all he had seen, the damned arm, torture, serum, the killing…for Steve Rogers, he was still Bucky Barnes. It was a fist clenching his heart and yet he also felt good for it.  
  
"I...just like Bucky and Steve doing something nice together. Just them...no worries," Steve whispered with a small smile.  
  
Bucky nodded before he smiled, meeting his eyes again. "So let's order food and drink. And talk. Let's...just talk about everything."  
  
"I'd love that," Steve smiled with relief, relaxing back into his chair.  
  
 "Gentleman..." the waitress set the menus down in front of them. "Do you know what you might like to drink? Or would you like to look at the wine list first?"  
  
Bucky looked at Steve for a moment before he smiled, looking at her. "I'm...not the best wine drinker. Do you have any beer?" At least he knew beer, he was familiar with beer. Wine was something he had never been able to afford, never had a taste for with the Commados and never enjoyed as Winter Soldier.  
  
"Of course," she smiled warmly, turning the page so he could see them. "We have lagers and ales....French, Italian, English, Indian..."   
  
Bucky looked at it, considering for a moment. "Italian lager," he finally said because the choice was a bit overwhelming. "That one, please," he pointed at one at random.  
  
"Good choice, and for you, Sir?" she looked to Steve, studying his face for a moment, a stir of recognition in it, but unable to pin it down.  
  
"The same," Steve said quickly with a small smile, nodding to her.  
  
"Very good, I'll come back for your food order in a few moments," she assured, moving off.  
  
Bucky smiled as he looked at Steve before he let out a breath. "Okay...so food..." he said and looked at the menu. "Full four courses?"  
  
"It seems a shame not to. While in Rome..." Steve chuckled, suddenly grinning. "I was disappointed that no one said that in Rome."  
  
"I know! But hey...it was good to stop there for a day, see the sights," Bucky said with a wide grin, shaking his head. "Impressive."  
  
Steve nodded firmly with a warm smile, looking over the menu. "Let me guess....steak?"  
  
Bucky chuckled before he nodded, taking a breath. "But let's see what starters they have first. Work my way to steak." Because this was an adventure. And he could pretend it was something for the two of them, like the old days. Because truth was, Steve might have dined well since he was Captain America, but Bucky Barnes’ experience of food over the last…how long…had been protein shakes, stew and anything else that he had been given to make him work harder. He had never eaten for pleasure. Not since…Romania. That was the first time he had eaten for pleasure since the war. Fruit had been his favourite. Sweetness, tartness.   
  
"I'm glad some things don't change," Steve chuckled softly as he looked over it. He only knew what was some of it was thanks to living in proximity to Tony Stark. "I don't understand why you would want your cheese to soufflé..."  
  
Bucky smiled as he looked at the menu, reading it. Knowing languages helped. But half of this made no sense. He frowned as he concentrated, trying to figure out what he should have. "It's...I mean...it's all nice, I'm sure."  
  
"Is it dull to want the pate?" Steve whispered to him, leaning close.  
  
“No," Bucky met his eyes, leaning closer. "It's the only thing I see that I understand what is. And I like that sort..."  
  
Steve grinned at that, nodding firmly, deciding on it in that case. "Fish?"  
  
Bucky looked at the menu again before he frowned. "Who steams fish in a bag?" he suddenly asked. "Why is there a bag involved?"  
  
"I have no idea...." Steve shook his head with confusion, at a loss on that one. "Wow, have you seen the price of the lobster?"  
  
Bucky looked down and let out a shaky breath. "That's...a lot of money..." he said before he looked at Steve, grinning. "Want to try?"  
  
"Yes," Steve replied without hesitation, laughing warmly as he met his eyes.  
  
Bucky laughed as well, nodding before he looked over at the menu again. He tilted his head a bit before he bit his lip. "Never could afford a filet steak..."  
  
"Then I guess we better have it while we can," Steve watched him fondly. He wished he could have made this happen for him before. He deserved to be spoiled a bit.  
  
Bucky met his eyes and reached out, to touch his hand. "What are you having with it?"  
  
"Peppercorn sauce...." Steve stopped, frowning as he read the menu. "What's....Dow-fin-oise potatoes?" he asked unashamedly.  
  
"I don't know...but how about I get mine with that and we get the roasted potatoes as well? So if we don't like that French potato thing, we still have some we like?" Bucky suggested and smiled as he watched him.  
  
Steve nodded with an almost shy smile. His knowledge of this end of food came from Tony...and he was more into spice and health trends. "And the charred greens? I know where I am with greens. Although, Tony liked to blend them into a smoothie, which is just unnatural."  
  
"Charred greens sounds good," Bucky said before he shook his head. "Who blends vegetables anyway?" he added dramatically.  
  
"No one who wants to taste something nice," Steve assured, chuckling as he shook his head. "So...just....dessert....or did you want to wait until after?"  
  
Bucky met his eyes for a long moment before a sly smile spread across his face. "No, we pick dessert now. So we got it all planned out."  
  
"Now I really am in no man's land...." Steve shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh....apart from cheesecake, I recognise cheesecake...”  
  
Bucky smiled warmly as he watched him and reached out to touch his arm. "It's dessert...so...I am just going to pick one on random. And you can try some of it and next time we will know if I like it."  
  
Steve nodded with a chuckled, glancing down the list before putting his finger on one. "It has chocolate in it, it has to be good..."  
  
Bucky laughed warmly before he leant closer, to touch the side of his face. "Yes," he said softly. "It has to be good."  
  
Steve laughed warmly, a slight blush coming to him as he remembered the times Bucky had brought chocolate home for him....and he'd tell him off for spending his money on it, and Bucky would just shrug and say he'd felt like sharing some...but they both knew he'd eat the smallest bit and leave the rest, because it was one of the few things Steve would actually eat when he wasn't feeling well. He watched him with love before glancing down. "It always is."  
  
Bucky smiled as he watched him, taking in the way he looked. His breath caught and he touched his chin. "So...we will have that. And it will be wonderful...this is...wonderful."  
  
"It is...thank you so much for coming out with me," Steve said softly, holding his eyes.  
  
"Here we are..." the waitress smiled to them as she set glasses of iced cold lager down on the table, followed by a water, which she poured for them. "Have you decided what you'd like?"  
  
Bucky smiled as he looked over at Steve before he looked at the menu. "We'll have the pate to start, then the lobster, followed by the filet steaks...with roast potatoes and these..." he pointed at the potato dauphinoise. "With the charred greens and the peppercorn sauce. And could we have these for dessert please?" he pointed again, at what Steve had said he wanted, meeting the woman's eyes with a smile. And having laid the Brooklyn on a bit thicker.  
  
She gave a bright smile back to him, clearly giving him the eyes as she noted it down. "I...hope you don't mind me asking, but....I really feel like I recognise you gentlemen...."  
  
Bucky looked at her before he chuckled warmly. "We're background artists," he said and gave a small shrug. "You most likely spotted us in a movie or TV show. Lots of military ones, crime ones...that sort. It's a hobby of sorts..."  
  
"Ah, that must be it," she smiled warmly, nodding as she took her tray back. "Well, we'll be with you shortly," she assured, casting Bucky a smile as she turned to walk away, glancing back over her shoulder to him as she moved off.  
  
Steve chuckled softly, shaking his head gently. "Some things never change..."  
  
Bucky looked at him before he smiled warmly. "I think if you talked to her, she'd be giving those eyes to you," he whispered and winked.  
  
Steve chuckled softly, shaking his head lightly as he glanced down. "I'm...not interested in them," he said gently.  
  
Bucky watched him for a long moment before he nodded, his hand going to cover Steve's. "I know the feeling," he said before he took the beer. "So...a toast to us?  
  
"To us," Steve agreed, tapping his glass to him with a small smile, sipping it with a sigh. "Okay, that's good...."  
  
Bucky grinned as he took a sip as well, sighing contently. "Mm...it's really nice," he said before he chuckled. "Remember when I used to bring two beers back to our place?"  
  
"Yes," Steve laughed softly, shaking his head as he watched him with warmth. "But I could never manage more than one."  
  
Bucky nodded at the words before he looked down. "I liked that though. Us two just chatting about...everything and nothing. And you would draw."  
  
"Badly," Steve laughed, colour on his skin as he glanced down into his drink. "I liked it though. It was something I could do, no matter what."  
  
"Nonsense. You are an artist..." Bucky whispered and smiled. "And I got a present for you..." he undid his jacket and pulled out the wrapped present. Inside was a notepad and drawing pencils...for Steve to have something to do. He offered it over with a shy smile.  
  
Steve looked to him with surprise, unwrapping the present. "Now I feel bad, I didn't get you anything," he said softly. His eyes softened when he saw what it was, smiling with warmth. "Thank you so much....can I draw you later?"  
  
"Yeah, of course you can," Bucky said with a warm smile, shaking his head. "And don't feel bad, it was a...spur of the moment thing."  
  
"It's what makes you so great," Steve smiled easily to him. "You've always thought about me first. That's....pretty amazing."  
  
Bucky shook his head again but he was smiling warmly. "It's...I like to...make sure you got all you need, Steve..." he admitted with something close to a blush.  
  
"I appreciate it," Steve said softly, reaching to cover his hand, squeezing it firmly. "Life now is...so different," he said quietly. "You keep my feet on the ground."  
  
"You never had a trouble with that before," Bucky said quietly, but there was warm as he turned his hand to squeeze it in return.  
  
"You did, just in a different way before," Steve said softly. "Before it was...illness...drudging from sickness to sickness without much direction. Now, it's....living in the future, with aliens, and fighting."  
  
Bucky nodded as he watched him, just searching his eyes. "You will always be fighting. You have always fought," he said and sat back as the starters came.  
  
Steve smiled as the food was placed down, glancing to the waitress who cast smiles towards Bucky. He chuckled softly even while she was still there, unable to himself. He shook his head at her look of concern. "No, no, it looks delicious," he assured gently, to which she nodded and hurried off. He glanced down, letting out a soft breath. "And you think that you are the one who has to share me with the world."  
  
Bucky looked at him for a moment before he looked down at the plate. "You mean more to me than any of the girls I ever have been with could."  
  
Steve looked to him with surprise, smiling softly, his throat tightening with it. "I just want you to be happy, Bucky."  
  
Bucky held his eyes before he took his knife and fork. "I am happy with you," he said quietly as he searched his eyes. "Happiest with you, always."  
  
Steve swallowed hard, nodding gently. He felt the same way. He tried some of the pate, laughing softly to himself. "Okay, this was worth the price tag..."  
  
Bucky tried some as well, smiling as he closed his eyes. He reached for the bread, taking it and spreading the pate over it as he met his eyes. "Worth it indeed. It's so...tasty."  
  
"You must have tried so much," Bucky said softly, watching him with awe.  
  
Bucky met his eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "You know what I was brought up with. Hard times. And the army had their rations. After that? Food was fuel, I never...did this. I might have tried things but I don't remember them."  
  
Steve watched with a slight frown at that, letting out a breath. "We'll change that," he said firmly.  
  
Bucky met his eyes before he nodded, his eyes shining. "I think you will find we are already changing it..." he said before he stuffed what was left of pate and bread in his mouth, closing his eyes. The next minutes, half an hour, were spent with both of them making happy sounds, nudging each other’s feel under the table and meeting each others eyes. It was strange. It reminded Bucky about…before. Them just enjoying life. And food.  
  
Steve moaned as he took another bite of the steak, his eyes closing his as he shook his head. "This is so good...."  
  
Bucky smiled warmly, watching him with awe and love before he nodded. "I love these potatoes in...cream..." he said and pierced another bit on his fork, moaning.  
  
Steve laughed warmly as he watched him, his eyes shining. "Who would have thought....how do you make potatoes better? Well put them in cream of course...."  
  
"Seems logical...and garlic too, I think?" Bucky smiled as he took more of his steak, sighing. "This is good...we'd have to braise ours for hours to get anything this tender." This didn’t have all the flavour that those cuts would have, but it was impossible soft and tender. So Bucky Barnes was one happy man.   
  
"You always did a great job of it," Steve smiled warmly as he watched him, the combination of good food, good lager and good conversation having relaxed him.  
  
"I liked cooking for us," Bucky said as he leant closer, his eyes gentle. "Sunday was wonderful...my day off. And we'd just...have fun together."  
  
Steve smiled warmly at that as he remembered, nodding as he sipped his drink. "Playing cards....talking....sometimes, you'd even read for me, when I was tired."  
  
"I enjoyed that," Bucky said before he sipped his own beer, studying him. "I...those moments, I was always the happiest."  
  
Steve smiled fondly, nodding gently to him. "Me too. I always knew you would achieve more."  
  
Bucky shook his head, smiling gently at that. "If it hadn’t been for the war...I would have just stayed working the docks."  
  
"That would have been a crime," Steve said softly but seriously, shaking his head.  
  
Bucky watched him closely before he finished his meal and sat back, sighing contently. "We would have been happy even so."  
  
"If I were with you, then I'd have been happy," Steve assured, watching him with warmth. "But I always knew how smart you were, even when you tried to hide it. How brave and strong you were, when you tried to brush it off."  
  
Bucky met his eyes before he smiled weakly, looking down at the words. "I just wanted to be with you, Steve."  
  
"If I were with you, then I'd have been happy," Steve assured, watching him with warmth. "But I always knew how smart you were, even when you tried to hide it. How brave and strong you were, when you tried to brush it off."  
  
Bucky met his eyes before he smiled weakly, looking down at the words. "I just wanted to be with you, Steve."

"Same," Steve admitted quietly, shaking his head with a small smile. "And then you were sent to war...and I wasn't allowed to go with you."  
  
Bucky held his eyes before he reached out, taking his hand. "I was planning on coming back to you. After the war...that was my plan. Survive. Come back to you. Restart our lives."  
  
"I know," Steve assured softly, holding onto his hand. "I just...couldn't stop thinking of the worst that might happen," he admitted.  
  
Bucky watched him for a long moment before he nodded. "I tried to not think of that," he said, his voice slightly rough.  
  
"Of course," Steve nodded, looking to their hands with a slight frown. "But it was why I resented it so much. I wanted to be there, with you."  
  
"Steve..." Bucky reached out to touch his cheek, smiling gently. "I always had you with me."  
  
Steve smiled softly at that, letting out a soft breath as he leant into the hand, warmed by the simple touch. He let out a breath as the waitress approached with dessert, just smiling at her odd glance as she placed the chocolate desserts down for them.  
  
"Thank you," Bucky said with a warm smile, his eyes shining as he looked at his plate. "Looks amazing..."  
  
"It's my favourite on the menu," she assured with a soft laugh, taking a moment to refill their water glasses before moving away.  
  
"It looks amazing," Steve had to admit, although with his weak spot for chocolate, anything with it in would. He took a mouthful, closing his eyes with a soft moan at the taste.  
  
Bucky just took in how he looked, drinking it in before he tried some...and moaned as well at the sweetness.  
  
Steve laughed at the reaction, looking to him with a grin. "You're never allowed to make fun of my love of chocolate again..."  
  
"This is really good..." Bucky said almost shyly as he looked at him, smiling as he took a little bit more. "Very sweet though."  
  
"Just like you then," Steve said before he could stop himself, laughing warmly.  
  
Bucky laughed warmly, reaching for his drink as he watched Steve, his body relaxed and warm at the company. "Such a charmer..."  
  
Steve laughed warmly at that, his eyes shining as he shook his head. "I learnt from the best."  
  
Bucky smiled and pushed his plate to Steve, his eyes warm. "Have my chocolate," he said, his voice almost a soft purr.  
  
Steve watched him with surprise, smiling gently. "I couldn't....that would be heartless."  
  
"I offer it to you freely," Bucky said firmly before he smiled warmly. "I have had enough. It's so sweet. Nice, but sweet."  
  
Steve grinned at that, eager in reaching for it. He sighed with the taste, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I remember when you would bring me chocolate. I knew you must have had a good day."  
  
Bucky watched him for a long moment before he nodded, watching him. "When I had the spare money, then yes...I would buy you a treat." Or when Steve was ill, Bucky would scrape his savings for enough to buy a bar of chocolate for Steve, so that he would have something to eat, even if it was just sugar and fat.  
  
"It was magic medicine," Steve whispered, but with a grin, his eyes shining.  
  
Bucky grinned as he nodded, watching him for a long moment. "It made you smile. I loved that."  
  
Steve smiled softly, nodding as he let out a long breath. His head tilted towards the dancefloor as he heard a song start up from the band that seemed familiar. "Cole Porter...."  
  
Bucky smiled as he looked at him, listening for a moment before he smiled. "Yes...Cole Porter," he said quietly.  
  
Steve smiled softly, looking towards the band as he let out a soft breath. "Do you want to dance with me, Bucky?" he asked softly, meeting his eyes.  
  
Bucky met his eyes with surprise before he smiled, nodding. "Yes...I'd like that," he said quietly. Something he had never done in public with Steve.  
  
Steve smiled warmly at the response. He pushed himself up, walking past the tables to get to the dancefloor before turning towards Bucky, offering his hand out."  
  
Bucky followed and took the hand, watching him for a long moment. "Want to lead?"  
  
Steve laughed softly at that, searching his eyes. He shook his head, pulling him close and letting his hand rest on his shoulder. "You always led better when you showed me how to dance."  
  
Bucky smiled as he watched him, his eyes shining as he searched his eyes. "Yes," he said softly, taking a hold of him before he started to lead him. He could remember this...how to dance.  
  
Steve smiled gently as he rested close to him, moving easily in time with both Bucky and the music. "I remember watching you dancing," he said softly. "You've always been so good at it."  
  
Bucky smiled warmly at the words, shaking his head. "I never saw myself as good at it. I just liked it."  
  
"Maybe that's what makes you good at it," Steve laughed softly, shaking his head as he enjoyed the music. "Night and day, you are the one...only you beneath the moon and under the sun...."  
  
Bucky grinned, watching him with love and warmth as he listened to him, moving with the steps...but also showing off the footwork both of them could do.  
  
Steve smiled with him, moving with strange elegance for a man of his size through the musical interlude in the middle of the song. "You never needed a uniform to make you handsome, you know."  
  
"I looked scruffy without one," Bucky said before he smiled, his eyes gentle. He did not mention the suit he wore for...funerals and weddings. It had been the only suit he had owned.  
  
"No, you were always handsome," Steve whispered, holding his eyes, his hand sliding gently from his shoulder to rest on his chest instead.  
  
Bucky watched him, searching his eyes for a long moment. "And you are still so beautiful, Steve."  
  
"Still? You can't have thought I was beautiful, in that...fragile body," Steve whispered, shaking his head.  
  
"I did. I do," Bucky said as he smiled, moving closer to him as he watched his face. "You were a beautiful man then and you are a beautiful man now."  
  
Steve watched him with awe at the words, letting out a shaking breath at how much they meant. He moved closer to him, until he was pressed against him, holding onto his hand as he pressed his cheek to his, humming as they danced.


	8. Feels Like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky return from the dinner and dancing and Clint and Jack open up to each other.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_   
_I don't know if I can face it again_   
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life_   
  
  


* * *

 

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve, closing the cabin door behind them. "Thank you," he said after a moment, a small and almost shy smile coming to him. "I...it was a wonderful night."  
  
"It really was," Steve admitted with a soft smile, moving to put his music on quietly. "It feels like I've been waiting for it for a long time," he admitted.  
  
"Same," Bucky moved to him and touched his back. "That suit looks good on you. And you look good in the suit." And Steve did. That wide chest, the narrowing down to the hips, the strong legs. He was beyond just beautiful, he was strong and handsome. And while so different from how he had been as a boy, when Steve looked at his face he saw the same kid he had grown up with there. The freckles, the long eyelashes. Hell. To say Bucky Barnes was sweet on Steve Rogers was an understatement now.  
  
Steve turned to him, smiling warmly with gratitude as he let out a soft breath. "As do you...you should wear one more often," he chuckled, pulling him close to dance gently with him.  
  
Bucky smiled as he watched him, leading him, but keeping him close to him. "Need an excuse, do I not?"  
  
"Me liking it isn't excuse enough?" Steve teased, with an easy, warm smile, relaxed to the core, leaning into him.  
  
"It is a good excuse..." Bucky said and leant close, his eyes warm as he rested their foreheads together.  
  
Steve let out a soft breath at the closeness, stroking his face to his as he touched his hair. "I missed you, Bucky Barnes."  
  
Bucky watched him for a long moment, his hand going to his waist. He stopped moving, just watching him. "Missed you too, Steve Rogers," he whispered, enjoying the closeness.  
  
Steve's breath hitched at the hand on his waist and his slid his own hand to cover it, his thumb caressing his knuckles as he touched his nose to his.  
  
Bucky swallowed at the reaction, nudging his nose to Steve's for a moment. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, the words escaping him.  
  
"Nothing like you," he whispered, letting out a shaking breath, his skin heating as his fingers caressed through his long hair, enjoying the feel. "Bucky...."  
  
Bucky suddenly leant closer, kissing him gently on the lips, closing his eyed as he committed the feeling to memory, his metal hand moving to Steve's back.  
  
Steve gasped softly against his lips with both surprise and the rush of warmth it gave him. As soon as he felt it, he knew it was what he'd been craving. He moaned warmly as he kissed him back, his fingers gripping the hair rather than caressing.  
  
Bucky moaned in answer to the sound that Steve made and he pulled him closer, one hand still on his hip, the other stroking up over his back. He broke the kiss, his breath rushing, his eyes opening to watch Steve. "I..." he smiled, surprised even, that he had been allowed to kiss him.  
  
"I've wanted to try that for so long," Steve confessed, shaking his head. "I thought it would feel wrong, but it doesn't....it feels amazing...."  
  
Bucky nodded before he pulled him close to hug, closing his eyes. "Felt good. Felt...right, even," he said with awe.  
  
Steve smiled with relief at his reaction, wrapping his arm around the back of his neck to pull him in close for another kiss, resting back against the wall with it.  
  
Bucky kissed him, moving his left hand to cup his cheek, his right one still keeping to Steve's hip...just holding, enjoying feeling the warmth through the clothes. He hadn't lied, it felt right. The soft lips, the way they parted for him...the smell of Steve so close, the slight hint of stubble.  
  
Steve kissed him with love, smiling against his lips as he held on to him. He'd felt so much guilt for thinking about this. It felt even better than he'd imagined though.  
  
Bucky pressed his body to Steve's, his hand moving to stroke his hair as he deepened the kiss...wanting to feel more from them, wanting to possess the other man.  
  
Steve moaned with the change in the feeling, breathing harder with it as he kissed him back. He felt the heat rush through him, leaning more heavily against the wall as he gripped his neck and metal arm, tugging him tighter in against his body for more of it.  
  
Bucky broke the kiss suddenly, breathing hard as he rested his forehead against Steve's. "You are such a good kisser..."  
  
Steve laughed softly, blushing as he shook his head and closed his eyes at the closeness. "I can't be. I've hardly had much practice."  
  
"Then you are a natural," Bucky whispered as he watched his face, his fingers gently touching his face, over his cheekbones. He watched the long lashes as they rested against his skin, awed by it.

* * *

_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over_   
_I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older_

* * *

 

Clint glanced back over his shoulder to Jack as he hung his clothes up in the wardrobe. When Tony has said there was rooms for the team, he should have realised he meant suites....there was an ensuite bathroom, comfy seats around a large screen TV....a screen that could be seen from the large bed anyway. "Are you sure you don't mind staying here?" he asked for the third time.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jack grinned as he threw himself down on the large leather sofa, sighing contently, his green eyes closing for a moment as he just enjoyed the sensation. Billionaires had good beds. Not that Jack Wesson had ever tried one before. "This place is bigger than my place...comfy leather too..." he rolled over onto his stomach to look at Clint. "Sure you don't mind sharing?"  
  
Clint laughed softly, shaking his head with a small smile as he watched him with warmth. "What, and be on my own and get lonely?"  
  
Jack chuckled as well, studying him closely before he nodded. "Fair enough. I feel the same way. Gotten used to a Clint around."  
  
Clint chuckled at how he put it, moving to sit with him. He searched his eyes, letting out a shaking breath. "I didn't want to say in front of Tony, but...well, you've pretty much got me through the last few months. I...it got pretty dark at some points.  
  
Jack sat up at the words and nodded, holding his eyes. "I know," he said and reached out, to stroke his hair back.  
  
Clint let out a long breath, frowning as he searched his eyes. "Pretty lame, huh."  
  
"No," Jack shook his head before he pulled him close, holding him. "Not lame. Just one of those things. We've all been there...so dark, so painful. You don't talk about it, but that is what hurts. Keeping it inside."  
  
Clint swallowed hard as he leant against him, letting out a long breath. "It...felt like I lost my family," he said quietly.  
  
Jack stroked over his neck, his touch gentle as he nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "You did, in a sense...but it can be put back together."  
  
"My work...my teams....they were all I had," he admitted quietly, frowning at how pathetic that sounded.  
  
"Not all, Clint," Jack said and touched his cheek, moving to look at him. "You always had me. Always."  
  
Clint met his eyes at the words, holding his breath tightly. "...and I felt guilty for that," he said quietly. "Running to you for help, when you didn't need that crap in your life."  
  
"But I wanted it. Because it came with you," Jack said with a cheeky grin, holding his eyes before he nodded weakly.  
  
Clint chuckled softly at that, watching him with a grateful smile. "You always know how to make me feel better."  
  
"No, I am just selfish," Jack smiled as he leant to kiss his forehead, closing his eyes.  
  
"I'd never call you that," Clint smiled, shaking his head, giving his arm a squeeze. "I mean it, Jack, I....all this was the last straw...after what happened with Loki..." he shook his head, looking down with a frown. "I...don't think I'd be here anymore if it wasn't for you."  
  
Jack watched his face for a long moment before he touched his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You wouldn't do that to yourself. Not intentionally. But I am glad I am here with you. I am glad you are whole. Because you mean so much to me, Clint."  
  
Clint smiled to him with gratitude, leaning into the hand for a moment. He hesitated before shifting so he could rest his head on his shoulder. "I must owe you a whole bar of drinks by now...."  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he rested his head against him. "No debts between us, Clint."  
  
"You don't like that feeling even just a little bit?" he teased with a soft chuckle, but didn't mean it. He knew Jack wasn't like that.  
  
Jack chuckled warmly, stroking over his back. "Hey, I'd only use you for your skills..." he teased back, relaxing back and pulling Clint with him.  
  
"Well, now that's disappointing," Clint said before he could stop himself, laughing softly as he laid back on him. "Did you see Tony's reaction? When I said Cap's in love with Barnes?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know, I get it. Who expects Captain America to want to bang his manly best friend?" Jack smiled as he watched him before he grinned. "Still, teenage me would have loved to know that."  
  
Clint smiled softly at that, nodding as he reached to take a hold of his hand. "I guess....there weren't many role models for you back then," he said quietly, but more boldly than he's addressed the subject before.  
  
Jack smiled at the words and nodded, looking at him. "And those that were I would never admit to. I was going to join up and the military didn't take queers."  
  
Clint frowned at the words, squeezing his hand firmly. "I don't like that word."  
  
Jack chuckled and lifted the hand to kiss. "I knew what life I wanted. And I had it," he said softly. "Nothing can change the past. And mine's alright."  
  
Clint was silent as he considered the words, nodding with a slight frown. "I think you were brave," he admitted quietly.  
  
For a moment, Jack just watched him before he smiled. "I had a great friend who always made me want to be a better man."  
  
"What is he like?" Clint turned enough so he could watch him with a curious smile.  
  
"Warm. Gentler than he likes others to think," Jack said quietly, holding his eyes. "Strong but bottles up too much. Funny. Beautiful. Makes me feel...relaxed around him. Doesn't mind me being a bit strange now and then. he's...underappreciated by others though. And I think he has a tendency to believe he isn't as good as those around him."  
  
Clint searched his eyes with surprise as he clocked on to the fact he was talking about him. He let out a shaking breath at the words, swallowing hard. "Maybe he's not as good as the others around him," he said quietly.  
  
"He's wrong," Jack said and smiled, leaning close to kiss his hair. "Because he is as good as anyone else. He has the purest heart I have ever known. And I love him."  
  
"In that case, he's the luckiest guy in the words," Clint said softly, shaking his head as he closed his eyes to rest his forehead to his.  
  
Jack smiled at that, stroking his hair slowly, just feeling it. "You will always have me, Clint. I'd go to Hell and back for you..."  
  
"I don't get what I've done to deserve that," Clint admitted quietly, tilting his head to look at him.  
  
Jack met his eyes before he smiled, shrugging. "Love doesn't work like that, brother."  
  
Clint chuckled softly at what he called him. It was a line being drawn. "Still, I'm glad you're here."  
  
Jack smiled as he watched him, gently stroking his hair. "And I am glad you are with me. I think...you saved me more than I saved you."  
  
"Saved you?" Clint watched him with surprise at that, shaking his head. "From what?"  
  
"Myself," Jack said before he smiled gently. "I...wasn't coping too well before you showed up at my door. With not having a purpose. With the stuff I saw and did."  
  
Clint frowned at that, searching his eyes with surprise. He'd never let on. He'd just been there for him. "I can be such a selfish asshole sometimes," he whispered, shaking his head. He held him tightly, letting out a soft breath. "You should have said."  
  
"Because I am a stubborn bastard and besides...instinctively, you gave me what I needed," he said with a grin before he stroked over his shoulder, enjoying the closeness more than he should. Clint was...well. He suspected gay, but he always acted asexual to him. So Jack never tried to pick him up, or flirt too much. It's why he almost tried to sound brotherly. Even if he was staring at his lips.  
  
Clint reached to take hold of his cheek, so he'd meet his eyes. "What you did? What you've done. You're a hero. And I should know, I've had put up with enough of them," he chuckled.  
  
Jack watched him before he closed his eyes. "No black and white, Clint. It's all grey where we are."

  
"Yeah, lots and lots of grey...and you were a hero in it," Clint whispered, shaking his head with a small smile.  
  
Jack smiled as he watched him, reaching to touch his cheek before he let out a shaky breath. "As are you," he said quietly.  
  
"Me?" Clint laughed, shaking his head as he let out a soft breath. "Think you'll find I'm a criminal now. Besides...I was surrounded by enhanced superheroes. You'll find there's a *lot* of running around here. Get ready for a lot of running."  
  
"And that is what made you a hero," he said quietly as he watched Clint. "You did it. No hesitation. When you could have gone 'that is the super men's problem'..."  
  
Clint searched his eyes before smiling weakly. "Come on, Jack...I'm just some guy, too old, trying to keep up, with a bow."  
  
"Not old," Jack said before he stroked over his sides. "You're not old, Clint. And you were more than keeping up against aliens, engineered humans, men in metal protective suits..."  
  
"Hanging on by my fingernails," Clint whispered, shaking his head before looking away with a frown. "And on one of those missions, I was working for the other side."  
  
Jack leant close, resting his forehead against his temple. "And by the sounds of it, did well as a one man team even if you were being mind controlled at the time."  
  
Clint shivered, his eyes closed as he frowned. "Killed enough," he whispered.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him, frowning at the words. "It wasn't your fault. If he had gotten to anyone else first...it would be them in your shoes."  
  
"I should have fought back more," Clint shook his head with a frown, swallowing hard. "Should have resisted him."  
  
"Clint...he is a god," Jack whispered softly before he gently grabbed his chin. "And he used a freakin' weapon on you."  
  
Clint let out a shaking breath, searching his eyes. "He said that I had heart."  
  
"He was not wrong," Jack whispered before he smiled gently, holding his eyes. "As annoying it must be to hear it. But you have heart. A beautiful one."  
  
Clint frowned with pain, touching his forehead to his, letting out a shaking breath. "It's still true?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said softly as he swallowed, stroking over Clint's chin as he let out a soft breath.  
  
Clint let out a shaking breath, stroking down the side of his face, swallowing hard. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "No. Thank you, Clint," he said before turning his head to kiss the hand.  
  
Clint swallowed at seeing him kissing his hand, shaking his head before lifting Jack's hand, turning it to press a kiss to the palm.  
  
Jack watched him for a long moment, his eyes dark and his breath catching. "Beautiful Clint."  
  
"No one has ever called me that before," Clint said quietly, meeting his eyes. "I think I'm too...rugged to be beautiful," he chuckled.  
  
"I find you beautiful..." Jack said and touched his cheek, grinning. "Even if ruggedly handsome..."  
  
Clint smiled at that, a grin, but with shyness in his eyes. "Says you. You could have been a pin up on the back of a locker door."  
  
Jack met his eyes with surprise before he smiled warmly, studying him. "Thank you. I...suppose I work out."  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Clint admitted, unable to help but look down at the body in question.  
  
Jack watched him for a long moment, his eyes warm before he took Clint's hand, putting it on his chest. "I am like you. Need to keep moving."  
  
"I'm just glad this isn't all wasted on a girl," Clint whispered, holding his eyes before glancing down with a small smile.  
  
Jack watched him with surprise at the words, shifting slightly to be closer to Clint. "Why? You like knowing you could have this if you wished?" he asked with a gentle smile.  
  
Clint's throat tightened at the change of position and he let out a soft breath. "If I wished? That easy, hm?"  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, knowing the ground was more dangerous. A subject never mentioned before. "Yes, Clint."  
  
Clint searched his eyes at the reply, swallowing hard as he touched his hip. "I watched you with them," he suddenly said, out of nowhere. "You boys."  
  
Jack smiled weakly, watching him for a long moment. "I...didn't realise that. I..." he looked down, his hand gently covering the hand on his hip, keeping it pressed there.  
  
Clint swallowed hard, making no move to pull the hand away. "I'd get in a foul mood," he said quietly. "Watching you go off with them. Guess jealousy doesn't suit me."  
  
Jack met his eyes before he smiled weakly. "I never knew," he admitted quietly. "I...thought you might be gay. Or asexual. I never thought you'd be interested in me."  
  
Clint tilted his head as he searched his eyes at the words. "Is that why you never interacted with me like I could be a sexual person?" he asked quietly. He'd assumed that he was so not attracted to him that he couldn't even think of him being sexual at all. Maybe he'd thought he really wasn't.  
  
Jack watched him before he stroked over his cheek, swallowing hard. "I...never saw you looking at me or anyone that way. You never seemed...interested in people that way," he said before he gently ran his thumb over his lips. "Was I wrong? Tell me I was wrong...tell me that I stand a snowball's chance in Hell?"  
  
Clint let out a shaking breath, watching him with trust for a long moment. He leant in closer against him, to feel his breath. "You were very, very wrong."  
  
Jack watched Clint for a long moment before he tilted his head, gently brushing his lips to Clint's. "I didn't come onto you because I thought you weren't into me. Because you mean so much to me, I didn't want to...mess it up if you weren't interested."  
  
"A-sexual..." Clint shook his head, searching his eyes for a long moment before leaning to kiss him hard.  
  
Jack moaned as he kissed him back, stroking over his hair with need. He smiled when the kiss broke, his breath catching as he touched his cheek. "So beautiful..."  
  
Clint let out a breath of relief at his reaction, smiling as he stroked his fingers down over his face. "I have thought about this once too often to be a real friend."  
  
"Same..." Jack admitted before he kissed his jaw, sighing softly. "I love you, Clint. And you're fucking sexy."  
  
Clint let out a breath of surprise at the words, watching him with awe. "You can say that as much as you want..." he whispered, kissing him firmly, moaning softly with it.  
  
Jack smiled into the kiss, stroking over his sides before he pulled him closer, into his lap. He ran his hand over his back and to his buttocks, caressing.  
  
Clint groaned with the touch, breathing harder against his lips. He gripped his hips, using it to pull himself tighter up against him, until his hips pressed to his, his lips at his jaw.  
  
Jack gasped softly as he smiled, just looking at Clint for a long moment before he reached to undress him, his eyes dark. "I want to see you..."  
  
"You've seen most of it before," Clint teased, kissing him with need before leaning back, pulling his shirt off as he watched him with dark eyes.  
  
"But never let myself stare...or touch how I wanted to touch," Jack said with a smile, taking a deeper breath as he helped him. He stroked over Clint's chest, just taking it all in, the strength of him.  
  
Clint let out a shaking breath at the feel, pushing into the hands with a soft moan. "You should share it," he breathed, reaching to pull at Jack's shirt with need.  
  
Jack helped him, taking a deeper breath as he pulled him close to hug, to feel their bare chests together. Something so sensual. He kissed his shoulder, smiling at feeling the strength. "I want to share it all."  
  
Clint moaned at the touch of lips on his skin, letting out a shaking breath with it. He moved firmly against him, making him feel it as he straddled his lap tightly.  
  
Jack bit gently into the shoulder at feeling him, his skin heating. He pulled back to kiss Clint, his hand moving down to undo his trousers. "Clint..."  
  
Clint groaned softly, breathing hard as he pushed his hips to the hands to help him. "I think I'm dreaming...."  
  
Jack got him naked, watching with dark eyes as he stroked over his hips. "No...not dreaming. But you look like a dream..."  
  
Clint grinned at that, holding his eyes as he ran his hand down his arm. "It must be the naughty kind," he teased, leaning to undo his jeans.  
  
Jack laughed warmly as he kissed Clint, his eyes gentle as he stroked over his jaw. "Oh, very very naughty..."  
  
"You telling me you don't like it?" Clint breathed to his ear, kissing him warmly down his jaw, letting out a shaking breath.  
  
"I love it," Jack smiled and lifted his hips, getting the jeans off for him as he let out a breath. He pushed Clint back, just to he could ease him down and look at him, his eyes running over his body with awe.  
  
Clint breathed hard at the way he watched him, shivering at the lust in his eyes. "Fuck, I love that look.."  
  
"You're hot..." Jack said as he smiled, leaning to kiss him before he kissed down his chest. "Mm...taste good too..." he licked over a nipple.  
  
Clint shivered, breathing hard as he pressed up to the feeling, grabbing on to the small of his back. "Then taste more..." he whispered.  
  
Jack grinned as he looked up at him, breathing hard against him before he kissed down over his stomach. "I want to," he said, reaching to spread Clint's legs.  
  
Clint breath hitched at what he was doing, moaning as he rocked up to him. "Jack....fuck, Jack, you don't have to do that..."  
  
"Clint...I never do what I don't want to do," he said firmly and slapped his thigh, laughing as he stroked his cheek against the hard cock. He took a deep breath of his scent, his breath hitching before he licked over the heated flesh.  
  
Clint jumped with the slap, breathing hard with need as he pushed to the heat, moaning deeply as he reached to grab his hair. "Please," he breathed with awe.  
  
Jack smiled warmly, reaching to grip the base, his eyes warm. "You smell amazing..." he said before he took the head on his mouth, sucking slowly before taking him deeper.  
  
Clint gasped out, smiling with the pleasure, heat flushing through him as he tugged his hair. "Oh fuck, Jack, you're so good....”  
  
Jack moaned in response, his hand stroking tenderly down to his balls, caressing them even as he moved his head, taking him deeper. It was all about remembering how to breathe and not to gag, but truth was Jack would have devoured Clint if he could, would have tried to get as close as humanly possible to the man he loved and never thought he could have.  
  
Clint cried out, arching with the pleasure, but he kept his eyes open to watch him, drinking in the sight, half not believing it, half scared it would never happen again. "Jack....Jack....."  
  
Jack caressed his balls, squeezing them gently as he took him deeper, gagging for a moment before he got used to it and could an angle that worked, moaning quietly with pleasure at taking him so deep. He sucked harder, swallowing slowly around him.  
  
Clint gasped with the added heat, finally unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He tried to warn him, but he only cried out, coming hard as he shook with it.  
  
Jack pulled back a fraction and groaned as he swallowed, slowly, taking his time to taste him properly. He pulled further back, slowly, licking him clean before he moved up to him, to kiss and share the taste.  
  
Clint moaned warmly, kissing him long and deep as he wrapped his arms around him, feeling him close. "Jack," he whispered against his lips with awe, stroking him firmly.  
  
Jack smiled as he stroked over his sides, caressing tenderly. "Love you," he said softly. "Beautiful Clint. Sexy Clint."  
  
"Fuck, I want to be...I want to be for you," Clint whispered, kissing him deeply, moaning softly into his mouth as he pulled his leg up around him, wrapping it tight around his body.  
  
Jack grinned as he stroked over his body, feeling it with a soft sigh. "You are," he said softly. "Fuck, you are so much..."  
  
Clint stroked his face lovingly, kissing him warmly with a moan. "I've waited a long time to hear that," he whispered, rocking his hips to his.  
  
Jack moaned as he stroked over his neck, kissing him deeply. "I didn't know, Clint...wish I had. But no regrets...this is perfect. You are perfect to me."  
  
Clint nodded in agreement, breathing hard. "Makes this perfect...makes this mean so much," he agreed, sliding his hand between them to grip his cock, stroking him firmly and confidently.  
  
Jack groaned as he tipped his head back, thrusting into it. "Fuck..." he gasped, opening his eyes to look at Clint with surprise.  
  
Clint smiled at the look on his face, breathing hard as he held his eyes, squeezing firmly as he felt him. "You're so hot....so fucking hot...."  
  
Jack moaned as he leant close, kissing him deeply. "And you're so fucking good at that..." he said, thrusting hard into the hand.  
  
"What do you want, Jack? I'll give it to you," he breathed against his ear, his hand sliding down to squeeze his balls warmly.  
  
"This..." Jack smiled warmly, stroking over his neck before he kissed him again. "So close...I want this...want to come in your hand..."  
  
Clint groaned at the words, breathing harder with it, his legs wrapped high around him to keep him close together, his body rocking with him as he moved his hand with need. He stroked him tight and hard, twisting slightly to make him feel the friction, abusing the head with each upward stroke.  
  
Jack watched him through it, his eyes dark as he leant to kiss him lightly, breathing against his lips. He cried out for him as he came hard, his hands gripping him hard.  
  
Clint moaned warmly against his lips as he felt him spill, gasping against his hips, shivering with him. "Fuck, you smell so good..."  
  
Jack smiled as he stroked over his sides, breathing hard against him. "So good...so fucking good..."  
  
"I've wanted to do it long enough," Clint breathed, kissing him deeply as he stroked his hair. He met his eyes, lifting his hand to lick the seed from it.  
  
Jack watched with awe, taking in the sight. "So fucking erotic," he said and reached out, caressing lovingly over his chest. "You got strong hands and fingers..."  
  
"You liked how I used them?" Clint whispered with a chuckle, squeezing his high warmly.  
  
"Yes," Jack smiled and leant close, kissing him before he pulled him closer, holding him tightly. "I liked it a lot. And it feels so good to have you against me."  
  
"Then....we can stay like this?" Clint whispered, stroking his hair with a frown. "I can be good for you."  
  
Jack watched him for a long moment and took his hand, kissing it. "Do you really think I will let you go?" he asked quietly. "Now that I have you...do you think I'd push you away? I love you, Clint. I want to be with you. Not just now."  
  
Clint let out a shaking breath, searching his eyes with awe, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I want you, Jack. I need you."  
  
"I need you too," Jack admitted as he smiled, leaning into the touch. "My Clint..." he leant close to kiss him, stroking over his back, feeling how strong he was.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this. Also, I thought it was about time some of the boys had a good time....


	9. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhett locate some of Tony's missing things. Unfortunately, they are not alone.

_Sound of the drums_   
_Beating in my heart_   
_The thunder of guns_   
_Tore me apart_

  


* * *

  


Rhett Blakely paused in the doorway of the lab, glancing upward, Sherlock having let him in to find Tony. He tilted his head at the rock music playing loudly through the lad, shaking his head. "AC/DC?"  
  
Tony nodded as he pushed his chair back, holding a helmet in his hands. "Yes," he said before he smiled. "It helps me think."  
  
"You must have a loud brain," Rhett chuckled as he walked towards him, his long coat hooked over his arm, leaving him in black trousers, white shirt and a black tie.  
  
"I do," Tony said as he ran his eyes over him before he looked at the helmet, putting it and the small screwdriver down.  
  
Rhett moved to sit on the table close to him, so he could look down at him. "I have good news and bad news, but most importantly, we have progress."  
  
"Progress is good...so what is happening?" Tony asked lightly, with a small and easy smile as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"After a lot of poking around the black market, I managed to trace these..." Rhett brought the picture of a long, metal combat pole up, and then the new prototype of Captain America's shield.  
  
Tony looked at it for a moment before he nodded, meeting his eyes. "Okay. Location?" he stood, smiling warmly.  
  
"Downtown..." Rhett frowned, letting out a soft breath before sighing at his lack of technological ability. "Er, Sherlock, can you...look in my phone and bring up a map for us based on the pictures I took?"  
  
"Of course, Sir..." there was a pause before the 3D map came to life, with the locations.  
  
Rhett blinked, not having expected something so quickly and easily. "That's it. The men who bought it on the black market are working in there. The problem is...so are a lot of armed people," he shook his head with a frown. "Now, I might be a detective, but I'm not a one man army. Maybe it's time to call for backup."  
  
"Sure, let's do that...Sherlock, get me backup," Tony said and smiled as the wall slid open. He moved to one of the suits, tapping it and it opened. "See. Back Up."  
  
Rhett arched an eyebrow with surprise as he stood up, letting out a soft breath. "I'd thought maybe of the....authority kind...."  
  
"Not letting them close to my work," Tony said and tutted, getting the suit on. He smiled, shaking his head. "I'll be fine, but...you still want to come along?"  
  
Rhett frowned as he motioned to the suit, shaking his head. "I really don't think you should go..."  
  
"I really think I should," Tony said before he smiled, nodding. "Question is...do you want to come with me? Or stay here?"  
  
Rhett sighed at his stubbornness , swearing under his breath. "I'm coming with..." he said firmly. He wouldn't leave him alone with so many armed people.  
  
"Good..." Tony ran his eyes over him before he nodded. "Hang on..." he walked over and opened a door, pulling out a black suit. "Put this on. It'll stop bullets."  
  
Rhett looked at the suit, arching an eyebrow as he looked it over. "So does one of those..." he pointed to an ironman suit.  
  
"And...you would need training for that. Time we don't have," Tony countered with a small smile. "Come on...put the nice bullet proof non-flying suit on..."  
  
Rhett sighed, shaking his head with a frown. "The nice child friendly suit you mean," he rolled his eyes, getting the coat down, taking his trousers off before putting the suit on over his shirt.  
  
Tony looked at him, unable to stop himself as he looked at his legs. "Well, you'd need training before you get an Iron Man suit. I didn’t learn it overnight."  
  
"You mean, you weren't always an awesome superhero?" Rhett teased, glancing to him with a small smile.  
  
"No, first I was an inventor who was a good salesman..." Tony said with a small smirk, shaking his head. "And then I got blown up by my own weapons. Held captive. Made a suit. Killed bad guys."  
  
"I know," Rhett said quietly, glancing to him with a small smile as he moved to him.

  


* * *

_And I was shaking at the knees_   
_Could I come again please  
_

* * *

__  
  
  
Rhett frowned as he walked down the corridor, low and quickly, as quietly as possible. He'd split off from Tony when his fire had drawn the focus of the guards. He'd slipped past others, keeping quiet, getting into the offices. He looked through the desk, frowning as he searched around. His eyes narrowed as he saw scratches behind a picture, moving it to find a safe. He touched the lock, sighing as his hand was shocked.  
  
"Right," Tony's voice came into Rhett's earpiece. "I am almost done here, just having fun picking people up and dropping them. A lot of gang tattoos! Not beaten up normal people before...well, in awhile."  
  
"Good...you can take a look at this safe, it's protected by some kind of energy," Rhett frowned, trying again, but was shocked.

 

"They say it's insanity to try something twice and expect a different result," a voice came from behind him.

 

Rhett turned quickly, frowning when he saw the two men. "I'm nothing if not determined."  
  
"Who is there? Who is there with you, Rhett?" Tony asked into Rhett's ear, his voice worried.

 

"Determination is different," the other man said, his accent neutral except an underlying German twang to it. He was tall, dark haired, blue eyes and pale skin. He stepped forward, a little bit before the other man with him, almost as if protecting him with his body.  
  
Rhett kept his eyes on them, moving casually around the desk to them, hands in full view. "Well, maybe I'm just not that bright."

 

"Then how did you get in here," the first man replied with a shake of his head, frowning. Sebastian watched him with careful eyes, taking him in.

 

"I'm a detective," Rhett shrugged, trying to sound casual. "I was employed to find out what kind of weapons are here," he shrugged. "No big deal."  
  
"Did you bring the Iron Man here?" the second man asked and moved forward to Rhett, quickly, grabbing him by the front of his clothes and lifting him up.  
  
Rhett frowned at being grabbed, narrowing his eyes with it. He punched him in the jaw, gasping at the recoil of it, shaking his hand as he watched the lack of reaction with wide eyes. "Fuck, you're enhanced...."  
  
He frowned at the words before he nodded, letting out a breath. "What should I do with this man?" he asked Sebastian, turning his head towards him.  
  
Sebastian watched him with a frown, something close to regret showing for a moment. "Lock him up," he said quietly. "We need to find out what he knows."

 

Rhett's jaw tightened and he shook his head, shoving the stronger man's arm. "You going to do what you're told like a good thug?"  
  
"I'm a soldier," the man said before he lowered Rhett, watching him for a long moment. "My name is Heinz."

 

"Hey. Buddy. That's my detective," Tony said as he came to the door, his suit still one, one arm outstretched and ready to fire. "Let him go."  
  
Rhett let out a slight breath, but managed to keep the relief off his face, looking almost bored instead.

 

Sebastian turned to look at him, holding his breath tightly at seeing him. "Tony Stark," he whispered, pale as he watched him. "How about you come out of that suit and face us like a man."  
  
"Not sure what I am about to face you for. I just came for my detective. And my things," Tony said as he moved his hand to a fist, the missiles coming up. "Big guy. Step away from him and let him come here."

 

Heinz narrowed his eyes, moving quickly, one hand holding Rhett's jaw, the other his shoulder. "I will break his neck."  
  
Rhett stiffened in his grip, his breath tightening as he looked to Tony. He slipped his hand into his pocket, gripping the regular pistol in there, twisting back to press into Heinz's side. "Just how super are you?" he breathed.  
  
Heinz did not even flinch, looking at Sebastian. "It would not kill me," he simply said.

 

"How about no one shoots anyone, I get my man and I get my things and we all go on our merry way?" Tony countered as he watched him. "Because I doubt you would heal if I blew you up."  
  
"You threaten my man again, and you'll be picking chunks of metal out of your chest. Again," Sebastian got out through gritted teeth.

 

Rhett turned the gun to point at Sebastian instead, frowning as he let out a soft breath. "How about you don't threaten my employer."  
  
Heinz did not hesitate when he saw the gun being aimed at Sebastian, he moved forward, his hand closing around it, palm against the muzzle as he pointed it away from Sebastian. "No!"  
  
Rhett struggled with him, groaning with the effort as he hit him, trying to twist out of his grip.

 

Sebastian took the chance, pulling a small disc out of his pocket and throwing it towards Tony, a flashbang going off.  
  
Tony stumbled back before he straightened, moving forward quickly....which wasn't so quick in his suit. He grabbed Heinz and pushed him away from Rhett, pulling Rhett close and aiming at Heinz.

 

Heinz narrowed his eyes before he moved to the safe, groaning with effort as he gripped the safe door...and pulled it hard, forcing it open. He grabbed the first item he felt, the shield, bringing it up to shield himself. "Sebastian!"  
  
Sebastian ran for him, ducking behind the shield with him as he let out a soft breath. "Time to leave," he said firmly, gripping his belt to keep close.  
  
Heinz nodded as he gripped him, getting him to the door and out, shielding him.

 

Tony frowned as he watched them go, lowering his arm before he looked over at Rhett, with worry. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rhett nodded, breathing hard as he just sat there, staring blankly for a long moment. Bloody supers.  
  
Tony nodded as he looked at him before he moved to the safe, taking the spear out. He frowned before he looked down. "Shame about the shield. But we can track them with it."  
  
"Why didn't they kill us?" he asked quietly with a frown, watching him.  
  
"I don't know," Tony said quietly before he moved to Sebastian, gently taking him in his arms. "Hold on, I will fly us out of here."  
  
Rhett nodded, frowning as he turned his head, hearing a whine. "Down..." he shouted, grabbing him and throwing him down on the ground with him, his body half draped and covering him even in the suit as the safe blew up and out.  
  
Tony opened his eyes seconds later, looking around. He pushed himself up, picking Rhett up. "Rhett!" he opened the helmet to watch him, his eyes wide. "Rhett! Are you okay?”  
  
It took a long few moments but Rhett opened his eyes to watch him, coughing with a groan as he touched his ribs. "I...think I ruined your bullet proof suit..."  
  
Tony let out a shaky breath before he leant closer. "You're insane..." he said softly. "Could have gotten yourself killed for me..." he held him close, moving out before he took off, holding him close.  


* * *

  



	10. Black & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the run-in with Sebastian and Heinz Kruger, Clint, Tony and Jack recoup. Meanwhile, Kruger and Sebastian also reflect on what happened.

_But the devil has a weak spot for wounded and the poor_   
_For the hungry and the crafty and the wicked and the small_   
  


* * *

 

 

"Are you sure?" Clint asked with a frown as he sat back from the table, concern on his face.  
  
"No doubt about it," Rhett lifted his badly bruised hand from where he'd punched the immovable man. "He is super."  
  
Clint swore under his breath, shaking his head as he met Tony's eyes. "If we have another supersoldier player on the scene, then we *have* to get Cap back into the game."  
  
Tony nodded at the words, looking over at Clint. "Yes. We...better call him in. Sherlock got some images of them, I will run them through the systems...see if we can find out who they are. Or used to be, if he is enhanced."  
  
Jack looked around before he let out a breath. "Are we sure they are the bad guys? Seeing as they did not kill you two."  
  
"Well someone left that explosive," Clint glanced to Jack with concern, sighing as he shook his head.  
  
"That could have already been rigged," Rhett shook his head, uncertain. "I think..." he frowned, unsure whether his contribution was really warranted in this super team.  
  
"What?" Jack asked gently, watching the other man with a small smile. "What is your instinct?"  
  
"You said yourself you could track the shield," Rhett met Tony's eyes with a frown. "What if that's what they want? Maybe it's a trap."  
  
Tony looked at them before he nodded, frowning. "So we could run after them and they could be in a perfect setting to capture or kill us."  
  
"Just a thought," Rhett said quietly, shaking his head with a frown.   
  
Clint sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat back with a frown, looking at the pictures on screen that came from the suit footage. "I swear I've seen that face somewhere," he said quietly, motioning to Heinz. "I just...can't place it."  
  
Jack looked at it, smiling weakly as he tilted his head. "Rather a handsome face, in a villain sort of way..." he said lightly.  
  
"Oh is it now," Clint arched an eyebrow, looking across to Jack for a long moment  
  
Jack looked at him before he winked, watching him. "Just an observation..." he said softly.  
  
Tony looked at them before he frowned, considering it for a moment. "He had a faint German accent. I think. Sort of that area."  
  
"Let's hope Sherlock can turn something up," Clint nodded with a frown, sighing as he rubbed his shoulder. "Sherlock, have you managed to find the Cap? Or at least how we can contact him?"  
  
"I have tried to activate the phone he left with Mr Stark, but it is out of range. I am trying every hour upon the hour."  
  
Tony frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deeper breath. "Okay, we will see if he shows. Until then...we should track the shield but not move in."  
  
Rhett nodded, letting out a soft breath, standing up. "I can put some more questions out on the black market if you want?"  
  
"Would be helpful...but sit down now," Tony said with a frown, watching him. "But for now, we just...sit tight." He was worried about Rhett but did not want to say it in front of the others.

* * *

_Your time has come again now_   
_I'll tell you how this will unfold_   
_I wanna see the western ocean painted black and gold  
_

* * *

__  
  
Heinz frowned a she put the shield down, moving over to Sebastian and touching his cheek. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, concern on his face as he held his eyes.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he rolled his shirt up, frowning at the energy blast that had grazed his side. "You saved me."  
  
Heinz frowned as he knelt, gently touching close to it. "I got you hurt," he said before he stood and gently led him to sit down. He got the first aid kit, reaching to remove the shirt. "I should hunt them both down."  
  
"No need to worry...they will hunt us down," Sebastian said quietly, nodding to the shield. "And it wasn't you. You made sure I wasn't killed. Always have my back."  
  
Heinz let out a breath before he nodded, gently cleaning the wound as he met his eyes. "I will kill them all with my bare hands rather than having them touch you."  
  
Sebastian swallowed hard at the words, letting out a shaking breath. He had never had anyone so loyal to him before he had taken Heinz off ice. He didn't understand it, but he welcomed it. "You don't need to bloody your hands for me," he said quietly, touching his arm to get him to look at him.  
  
Heinz met his eyes, just searching them for a long moment. "My hands are already dripping," he said before he smiled to him. "You saved me. You woke me. And you made me who I am today. They mean nothing. You matter."  
  
Sebastian searched his eyes for a long moment before leaning close with a frown, touching his face. "You matter, Heinz."  
  
Heinz leant into the touch before he smiled gently to him. "To you," he said and covered his hand with his own. "Now. Let me fix you."  
  
Sebastian chuckled at how he put it, laying back as he let out a soft breath. "Fix me," he whispered. He swallowed hard, staring at the ceiling. "I....didn't think he would turn up himself," he said quietly.  
  
Heinz continued to clean the wound, considering it. "Stark does not have many allies now," he said after a moment. "Maybe he has no choice."  
  
Sebastian nodded, frowning with the pain, clenching his teeth to keep still. "I...hadn't expect to....feel so much at seeing him," he whispered.  
  
Heinz swallowed at seeing the pain in him, moving to bandage the wound. "It is only to be expected," he said quietly before he finished and took his hand to hold.  
  
Sebastian let out a tight breath as he held onto his hand, swallowing. "I can't remember what it was like before you were here," he admitted with a weak smile. It wasn't quite true. It had been....lonely.  
  
"My memory...is a bit patchy as you say," Heinz said with a small smile, his blue eyes war, before he stood. He took a blanket and gently put it over him.  
  
Sebastian swallowed, frowning as he reached to grip his hand. "Don't go," he asked quietly, letting out a long breath. He didn't like the feelings that had been stirred up in him.  
  
Heinz watched him before he moved to sit beside him. He stroked over his hair before he eased down, wrapping a gently arm around him. "Here I am," he said gently. "Not leaving you."  
  
Sebastian let out a shaking breath. He felt guilty. He knew that Heinz didn't remember everything, that he was confused and mixed up...it was like he was using him. But he curled up tight against him all the same, pressing his face close as he gripped the back of his neck.  
  
Heinz frowned as he felt how tightly he was gripping him, his own grip on the other man becoming firmer. "I will not any harm come to you," he said against his hair, swallowing at the words. He meant it. With all he was. "You matter."  
  
Sebastian smiled softly at the words. They seemed to mean more than the simplicity of them. "You matter too, Heinz. You. The man."  
  
For a moment, Heinz looked thoughtful before he nodded, kissing his hair. "You are a good man," he concluded, stroking over his shoulder. "Is the pain bad?"  
  
Sebastian shook his head, letting out a soft breath. "It was no less than I deserved. I was slow. And weak. He distracted me."  
  
"You were not weak," Heinz said quietly before he smiled weakly. "He is your blood. Blood calls blood. You saw it. You saw yourself in how he moved. Is it wrong to hesitate over that? Over...family?"  
  
Sebastian’s lips parted at that and he let out a shaking breath. "I...have hated him so long. I didn't expect to feel...so much," he whispered.  
  
Heinz looked at him for a moment before he stroked over his cheek. "There are more emotions tied into this than hate, Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian swallowed, watching him with a frown for a long moment. "When I found you....I knew I had to take you with me when I left Hydra."  
  
"I am grateful you did," Heinz said before he looked at him, frowning. "You know...I died for Hydra once. Believed that it could make this world better, that it could help my country. And...the power that the super soldier programme had...it had to be stopped. I had to stop them from making more than one. No nation could have that power. And when I saw the first being made...saw the result...I was convinced I was doing the right thing. Preventing America from making more of them. From..." he paused before he shook his head. "It is as if it happened to another man. And in a way, it did. The man I was then died. And now...I am this. I am not the same..." he touched his jaw, stroking it.  
  
"No....you are better," Sebastian whispered, holding his eyes with a frown. "Not because your body has been enhanced...but because you think freely now."  
  
"You showed me how," Heinz said as he touched his jaw, stroking it for a moment. "You showed me freedom. To think. That I did not have to just obey orders, that I could make my own decisions. It was hard. I was not used to it. I was afraid that instead of a chain to hold me down, I would have a rope to hang myself with."  
  
"I know the feeling," Sebastian assured, serious as he held his eyes. "You're doing so well."  
  
Heinz nodded before he leant close, kissing his hair. "You are a good man, Sebastian..." he said quietly.  
  
"No, I'm not," Sebastian whispered, leaning into it with a soft breath. "I've done bad things."  
  
"So have I," Heinz said with a small smile before he held him protectively. "You are still a good man."  
  
Sebastian smiled softly at that, curling up tighter into him as he let out a soft breath. "We'll see. I'm still not entirely sure to do with all the weapons we've stockpiled.  
  
"We will find out," Heinz said as he smiled weakly. "For now, it is best no sides has it."  
  
Sebastian nodded firmly in agreement, frowning, letting out a shaking breath. "Not Hydra. Not Stark....the man who made his money selling weapons."  
  
Heinz watched him before he smiled, holding him close. "It is all safest with us until we decide how to get rid of them."  
  
Sebastian held tightly onto his arm, nodding with a frown. "I know you'd keep it all safe."  
  
"And you. Don't forget you," Heinz said quietly before he stroked over his cheek, tenderly, his eyes gentle.  
  
Sebastian held his eyes at that, swallowing hard. "You know you don't have to, right?" he whispered. "You don't...owe me anything Heinz. If you don't want to stay with me, you shouldn't feel you have to. You can...do whatever you want to do. You're free now."  
  
"I know," Heinz said before he smiled warmly, nodding. "And I chose to stay with you, out of my own free will. I chose to protect you. To make sure you are never hurt. To be your shield, your sword, your cushion."  
  
Sebastian watched him with awe at the words, letting out a soft breath as he searched his eyes. He'd not heard or felt that before. He pressed closer, pressing his face to his neck as he let out a shaking breath. "It feels amazing," he admitted in a whisper.  
  
Heinz smiled at the words, stroking over the back of his neck as he held him in his arm. "I...have not felt like this before. About anyone."  
  
Sebastian smiled softly at that, tilting his head up so he could see him. "No one...in the past?" he asked softly. He knew his memory was still patchy at times though.  
  
Heinz paused, thinking about it before he smiled weakly. "No one," he said softly. "My mother made me feel safe. But I was their only child, I had no one to protect. I was in it for me. And me alone."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Sebastian said quietly, shaking his head. "I was an only child too. Well. You know what I mean."  
  
For a moment, Heinz just met his eyes. "I know," he finally said and patted the back of his head, swallowing. "But it does not mean you do not wish you had a brother. Your brother."  
  
Sebastian frowned at that, letting out a shaking breath. "I hate him," he whispered firmly, to try and cement it. But he hadn't expected to feel so much when he saw him.  
  
"No, you don't," Heinz said after a moment's silence. "And that is okay too. Not to hate him. But to hate what has happened, what he and the Starks did to you."  
  
Sebastian was silent as he took the words in. His breath shook, tears threatening as his throat tightened. He pulled closer to him, gripping the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey..." Heinz frowned as he stroked over his back, rubbing it. "Let it out. Don't keep it inside. I have you in my arms, safe."  
  
"It's not exactly pretty. Or tough," Sebastian whispered with a frown, but the tears escaped, making him shake slightly.  
  
Heinz rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Doesn't matter. It is just you and me," he whispered. "Just let go, Sebastian. let it all go, my boy."  
  
Sebastian shivered at what he called him, letting out a soft breath of awe. He wrapped his arms around him, crying as he closed his eyes tightly. He wished he did hate Tony Stark as much as he once had. It would be easier if it was just hate.  
  
Heinz didn't hush him, just rubbed his back as he held him close. "There...that's it..." he whispered encouragingly instead, kissing his hair.  
  
"I don't need them. Any of them," Sebastian whispered, shaking his head with a frown. "You're my family, right?"  
  
Heinz nodded, stroking over his back. "I am your family. And you are mine. Family do not let each other down. Family sticks together. Family does not judge. Family always forgives. Family fight together."  
  
Sebastian nodded firmly, meeting his eyes as he let out a long breath. "I will never let you down, Heinz," he whispered, meaning it.  
  
"I know," Heinz said softly before he stroked over his hair before moving to gently wipe his tears. "And I will not let you down either. I promise. I will always be there for you. Like you said...we're family."


End file.
